Danse !
by Temi-Chou
Summary: Suite de Dirty. Après que Sasuke l'ait quittée pour Ino, Sakura décide de se venger de la blonde. Elle trouve une aide inattendue et se lie par contrat. Lorsqu'Ino revient, tout commencera enfin. ABANDONNÉE
1. Prologue

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Danse !

Résumé : Suite de Dirty Après que Sasuke l'ait quittée pour Ino, Sakura décide de se venger de la blonde. Elle trouve une aide inattendue et se lie par contrat. Lorsqu'Ino revient, tout commencera enfin.

Notes : Ceci est la suite de Dirty. Si vous vous lancez dans cette fic, allez donc lire Dirty juste avant !

* * *

**_Prologue : Un retour attendu._**

Deux cœurs battaient plus fort en ce matin de début avril. Deux paires de mains tremblaient. Deux sourires s'étalaient sur des visages rayonnants alors qu'ils étaient à des centaines de kilomètres de distance.

Sasuke se hâta, cherchant ça et là des vêtements à se mettre. Cela faisait six mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Ino et elle revenait ce matin. Dimanche 2 avril. Il sourit à son reflet et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre dans la salon où l'attendaient Neji, Tenshi, Hinata et Shikamaru.

-Eh bien, jeune homme, il t'en faut du temps pour te préparer.

-N'est-ce pas ? Et c'est encore pire quand il doit danser.

-Galère, il est encore pire qu'une femme.

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi, ça nous met en retard.

La petite troupe sortit de la maison de Sasuke et ils s'installèrent dans des voitures en direction de l'aéroport. Une voiture contenait Neji et Hinata, l'autre Shikamaru, Tenshi et Sasuke. Ils avaient prévu de rejoindre les autres à l'aéroport et déjà Sasuke frétillait d'impatience. Il allait enfin revoir Ino. Il porta la main à la poche de sa chemise et en sortit une lettre.

« Sasuke,

La Chine, quel pays formidable ! Je sais, je le dis dans chacune des lettres que je t'écris mais que pourrais-je dire ? Eh bien, le ballet est un véritable succès en Chine, tout le monde ne parle plus que de Nezumi et Tsunade-hime. C'est assez gênant de signe des autographes, mais il faut s'y faire. Espérons que je ne choperais pas la grosse tête. Tu sais qu'il ne me manque qu'une seule chose pour que mon bonheur soit complet : toi et mes amis.

Tu me manques.

Je t'aime.

Ino »

A chaque fois qu'il relisait les lieux communs de sa fée blonde, il sentait son cœur battre la chamade.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport, les cinq virent rapidement arriver Temari, Tenten, Naruto et Gaara. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux. Que faisait donc cet asocial ici ?

-Vous avez prévu les banderoles ?

-Galère, mais à quoi ça sert les banderoles ?

-A lui montrer où on est !

-Tu veux qu'elle parte en courant dans le sens inverse ?

-Mais, Temari, c'est une bonne idée les banderoles !

-Oui mais pas la tienne. Si on la montre, la seule chose qu'on va obtenir, c'est se faire virer de l'aéroport.

-Eh bien, ça ferait une bonne aventure pour commencer sa nouvelle vie.

-Silence, s'il vous plaît.

-Mais nous donne pas d'ordre toi.

Le chaos qui résultait du retour de la danseuse était assez réjouissant, pensa Hinata en souriant. Elle espérait qu'Ino reviendrait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et surtout, qu'elle n'aurait pas oublié Sasuke pendant les vacances.

* * *

Son cœur battait très fort, quand elle sentit que l'avion amorçait sa descente. Allait-on venir la chercher à l'aéroport ? Son père allait-il être là ? Depuis le temps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles… Il lui semblait qu'il avait déménagé pour commencer une nouvelle vie, l'abandonnant à la sienne sans hésitation. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas mais…

Elle avait hâte d'être à Konoha.

Shino lui attrapa la main dans l'espoir de la voir se calmer.

-Allez, ne stresse pas.

-Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis contente de revenir à Konoha !

-Au moins, ici, tu ne seras pas harcelée par des fans.

Ino rit et tenta de se détendre. Puis l'avion s'arrêta. Elle se leva, mécaniquement et suivit le reste de la troupe, comme un robot. Arrivée dans le hall de l'aéroport, elle souffla un peu quand elle entendit son nom.

-INO !

Elle se tourna pour découvrir toute la troupe réunie pour elle. Son cœur éclata de joie mais ce ne fut rien comparé à l'instant où son regard tomba sur Sasuke. Abandonnant tous ses bagages, elle courut et se jeta dans ses bras. S'il fut étonné, il n'en montra rien. Leur étreinte dura une minute puis elle salua tout le monde. Shino arriva près d'elle avec ses bagages et salua ses amis. Sasuke lui jeta un regard mauvais quand Ino l'enlaça pour lui dire « au revoir » mais tous ses soupçons s'envolèrent quand elle expliqua que c'était son partenaire de Danse.

Tenten s'approcha d'Ino.

-T'es fatiguée ou pas ?

-Non, ça va.

-Ce soir, aux Arts, première représentation du Quatuor.

Ino déglutit, elle avait tant attendu ce moment. Elle eut un sourire malicieux.

-T'es pas trop inquiète que je te fasse de l'ombre ?

-Non. Ton génie n'égalera jamais le mien.

Ino rit et se tourna vers Naruto et Gaara qui commençaient à dérouler leur banderole.

« Vive Ino et F.U.C.K l'aéroport ! »

-ON AVAIT DIT NON POUR LA BANDEROLLE ! Hurla Temari.

Et Ino soupira de contentement avant que des agents de sécurité ne débarquent pour les foutre dehors.

* * *

-Sakura.

-Quoi ?

-Elle est revenue.

Sakura n'eut aucune réaction, mais il la connaissait. Il savait quelle tempête se déclenchait sous son crâne.

-Il est temps d'honorer notre contrat, insista-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui d'un bloc et le foudroya du regard.

-Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais signé ce contrat, Itachi.

-C'est con. Maintenant que ta signature est dessus… Je t'aide à reconquérir mon crétin de frère et tu me couvres dans mes activités.

-Tu es une enflure.

Itachi sourit sadiquement et enlaça Sakura qui ferma les yeux sous la douceur de cette étreinte qui lui rappelaient tant celles de Sasuke.

-Je sais, merci.

* * *

Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre !


	2. Nouvelle vie

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Danse !

Couples : Sasu/Ino, Tema/Naru, Shika/Hina, Tenten/Neji, Saku/Ita.

Résumé : Sakura décide de prendre sa revanche sur Ino qui lui a volé Sasuke. Elle trouve une aide inattendue en la personne d'Itachi mais si elle avait su, elle ne l'aurait pas signé ce contrat…

Notes : Ceci est la suite de Dirty. Si vous vous lancez dans cette fiction, veillez bien à lire avant tout Dirty.

Notes bis : OOC total, UA et couples farfelus. Romance à fond, un peu (beaucoup) guimauve avec une pointe d'humour. Donc, si ce genre ne vous plaît pas passez votre chemin.

* * *

_**Chapitre premier : Nouvelle vie.**_

-Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait enfin m'expliquer ce que je fous là ?

Ino était dans une voiture, avec Tenshi et Sasuke, en direction de chez ce dernier et elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi elle n'allait pas directement chez son oncle pour installer ses affaires.

-Ton petit ami ne t'a donc pas expliqué ?

-A quel moment j'aurais pu le faire ? Quand Naruto s'est mis à insulter les agents de sécurité de l'aéroport ? Ou quand ils se sont mis à nous courser pour qu'on quitte le terminal ? Ou alors au moment où Gaara et Naruto ont eu envie de tester lequel des deux étaient le plus fort et quand j'ai dû les séparer en me prenant des claques par Temari pour que j'agisse plus vite ?

Ino étouffa un sourire au souvenir de Temari, sur le dos de Sasuke, lui donnant des claques.

-Explique-moi maintenant, dit-elle pour esquiver le regard noir de son amoureux.

-En fait, répondit Sasuke, je veux te présenter mes parents et mon frère.

Il renifla d'un ton ironique.

-Non, je ne veux pas te présenter mon frère, mais je n'ai pas le choix, il est toujours fourré à la maison ces temps-ci.

-Ca ne s'arrange pas alors ?

Dans une de ses lettres, Sasuke avait expliqué à Ino que ses rapports relationnels avec son frère se dégradaient depuis six mois. En effet, celui-ci cherchait à se rapprocher de Sasuke tout en le descendant. Ce qui n'aidait pas franchement à avoir des rapports civilisés. Et quand Itachi avait appris que la petite amie de Sasuke revenait, il avait absolument tenu à lui être présenté. Il avait ajouté que dès qu'elle le verrait, elle comprendrait son erreur.

-Il est hors de question que j'améliore mes relations avec mon connard de frère.

Il avait énoncé cette phrase d'une voix neutre et Ino comprit que ce sujet était un sujet à éviter. Ce genre de ton, chez tous les glaçons, précédait généralement une colère sourde, Ino en savait quelque chose pour avoir fréquenté Neji un bon moment et lui aussi se comportait parfois ainsi. Voix blanche pour colère aveugle. C'était comme un immense panneau planté en plein milieu de la route avec marqué « WARNING ! » pour signaliser un trou, comme dans BeepBeep et Coyote, et Ino n'était pas aussi stupide que le coyote pour plonger dans le trou qu'il avait lui-même creusé.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, Ino tentant de se réhabituer à être à Konoha. Les rues familières ne lui semblaient plus si familières que ça. Tout avait changé dans sa vie et heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas mentionné à Sasuke ce fan qui la harcelait depuis un moment quand elle était en Chine. Lorsqu'elle descendit de voiture, devant la maison de Sasuke, elle s'aperçut que trois personnes attendaient devant la porte.

Il y avait une femme brune, pas très grande, plutôt jolie avec un regard tendre. Mikoto Uchiwa.

Son mari, Fugaku, était un homme massif, avec des épaules carrées, une lueur de mépris dans les yeux et une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage. Il aurait été blond platine qu'Ino aurait pu le confondre avec un homme, protagoniste d'un roman à succès sur la sorcellerie. Il semblait sévère mais dès que son regard se posait sur l'un de ses fils, son expression se faisait plus tendre.

Puis il y avait Itachi. Si on enlevait les cernes et les cheveux longs, on aurait pu croire à une copie conforme de Sasuke. Ino resta bouche bée devant cette ressemblance.

Son petit ami lui attrapa la main et la tira en direction de sa famille. Ino, intimidée ne pipa mot durant les présentations, répondant du bout des lèvres aux salutations de la famille Uchiwa. Mikoto sourit à Ino.

-Ne sois pas si nerveuse, Ino. Nous n'allons pas te manger. Bienvenue dans la famille.

-Merci Madame, dit Ino en rougissant et en baissant la tête.

-Non, appelle-moi Mikoto.

-D'accord, Madame Mikoto.

-On croirait entendre Naruto, rit la mère de Sasuke.

Itachi observait la blonde avec une lueur de convoitise dans le regard. Elle était belle et il l'aurait. Après tout, il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille et il lui fallait celle-là absolument. Et si cela pouvait remplir le contrat avec Sakura au passage, il n'y aurait alors aucun problème. Il eut un sourire carnassier en croisant le regard haineux de Sasuke qui s'était approché d'Ino et l'enlaçait comme pour la protéger.

-Naïf, murmura Itachi avant de s'approcher tout sourire et de se présenter, bonjour Ino. Alors ainsi, c'est toi l'heureuse élue du cœur de mon frère ?

-Oui, c'est elle. Et ne t'approche pas d'elle.

-Mais enfin, s'offusqua Itachi, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, frangin. Je veux juste faire sa connaissance.

-Ne sois pas suspicieux, Sasuke, ajouta Ino avant de se tourner vers Itachi et de lui tendre sa main, enchantée. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, Itachi.

-Moi aussi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais parlé à Itachi de sa copine. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée car déjà Mikoto entraînait Ino à l'intérieur pour lui montrer toutes les photos de Sasuke étant plus jeune, y compris celle où il était tout nu dans son bain.

-Maman, reviens ici, Ino n'a pas besoin de voir ces photos !

* * *

Sakura tournait en rond dans la cave où Itachi lui donnait toujours rendez-vous. En six mois, elle avait appris à le connaître et elle pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il était sadique, cruel, méchant, ironique, arrogant, mais beau garçon, intelligent, drôle et parfois extrêmement doux. Ce que Sakura n'aimait pas chez Itachi, c'était sa manie d'envoyer promener toutes les femmes qui prononçaient les mots interdits « Je t'aime ». Sakura sourit quand elle entendit la porte de la cave s'ouvrir mais elle se para de nouveau d'indifférence.

-Salut Itachi.

-Ouais, salut. Bon, on est pas vraiment ici pour se faire des politesses. Je vais aller directement aux faits. Ino est magnifique, elle est superbe, polie, drôle, intelligente, elle a de la conversation. Il me la faut dans mon lit, parce qu'elle doit être bonne pour ça.

Sakura sentit son cœur se serrer. Ino, Miss BDC était donc devenue Miss Parfaite. Elle lui en voulait pour ça, car Itachi n'avait jamais tenu de tels propos à son égard. Et ça, Ino allait le payer.

-Donc ton plan c'est de la mettre dans ton lit pour ensuite aller le dire à Sasuke qui cassera et me reviendra.

-Oui, en gros, dit-il en étouffant une grimace.

Il n'avait pas prévu dans son plan le moment où Sasuke repartirait voir Sakura. Peu importe, pensa-t-il en s'approchant de Sakura. Il l'enlaça comme d'habitude et il l'embrassa. Elle se laissait faire comme toujours.

Ca a du bon de ressembler à Sasuke, en fin de compte, ricana intérieurement Itachi en enlevant le chemisier de Sakura.

* * *

-Bonjour Selena !

Ino venait de rentrer chez son oncle, qui était venu la chercher en fin d'après-midi. Ino avait alors réalisé que son oncle avait déménagé à quelques pas de chez Neji. Ino était euphorique quand elle avait posé les pieds dans l'appartement. La réponse de sa tante vint de la cuisine, où elle faisait la vaisselle.

-Bonjour Ino, comment vas-tu Princesse ?

-Très bien. Et toi ? Lança prudemment Ino.

Selena était la sœur de sa mère décédée et elle ne s'était jamais réellement remise de la mort de Cassie. Selena savait que sa sœur se faisait battre mais à chaque fois qu'elle abordait le sujet Cassie esquivait la question. Alors Selena avait un jour cessé d'insister et sa sœur était morte, laissant derrière elle une gamine lui ressemblant comme le reflet d'un miroir. Selena se tourna vers sa nièce et accrocha à ses lèvres un sourire triste.

-Je vais bien. Il faut. J'ai appris ce que ton père avait fait, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir agi… Je…

Elle essuya ses mains sur son tablier et laissa la vaisselle en plan dans l'évier.

-Tu sais, Ino, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir beaucoup vue pendant ces deux dernières années… Alors du coup pour me faire pardonner, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose… Va voir ta chambre.

Ino se leva, profondément intriguée et se dirigea vers la porte où une image de Saizo Higuchi, très célèbre danseuse qu'Ino admirait, était accrochée. Elle poussa la porte et resta stupéfaite par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans la plus belle chambre qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Elle se dégradait du bleu azur (le couvre-lit et le bureau) à bleu sombre (les murs). Et Ino adorait cette couleur. La pièce était aménagée selon ses goûts les plus personnels, dont personne n'avait connaissance. Elle les avait seulement inscrits sur son journal intime. C'est alors qu'un bruit de pas retentit dans son dos.

-C'est Tenten qui a été notre complice.

Ino grogna. Puis elle s'approcha du bureau pour voir une photo : Neji et elle, le jour du Défi. Elle sourit. Puis il y avait d'autres photos. Le groupe. Ino et Sasuke. Le groupe. Hinata, Shikamaru et Ino. Neji et Sasuke. Le Trio des Arts. Ino sourit puis elle s'assit sur son lit, pour masquer son émotion.

-Ino, je dois te parler sérieusement.

-Vas-y, Tenshi, je t'écoute.

-Méfie-toi de tes amis.

-S'ils sont mes amis, par définition, je n'ai pas à me méfier d'eux.

-Ceux-là feront exception. Méfie-toi !

-As-tu une raison particulière pour me dire ça ?

-Non. C'est une intuition.

Mais Tenshi avait détourné le regard. Il mentait.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	3. Influence

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Danse !

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Yoruno Tenshi, qui n'appartient qu'à sa propre personne !

Résumé : Maintenant que Sasuke l'a quittée pour Ino, Sakura ne voit plus qu'une chose : la vengeance. Elle trouve un allié inattendu mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu à cause du contrat. Si elle avait su, Sakura aurait-elle signé, malgré tout ?

Pairing : Sasu/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Naru/Tema, Shika/Hina, Saku/Ita, Ino/Ita (sens unique) et Sasu/Saku (sens unique)

Notes :OOC, Univers Alternatif, Suite de Dirty.

Notes 2 : Dans ce chapitre, mention de Sasu/Neji et Ino/Tenten.

* * *

_Tirée vers le bas. Elle était tirée vers le bas. Elle ne vivait plus que de ce qui remplissait sa vie à lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait choisi de tomber de son plein gré._

_Dernier Tango_

* * *

_**Chapitre deux : Influence.**_

Ino se prépara, regardant discrètement Tenten dans la loge. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, comment pouvait-elle être si calme ? La blonde, elle, stressait rien qu'à l'idée de la formation choisie. Ce soir était leur première apparition en tant que Quatuor Dirty et Ino n'en pouvait plus de la pression qui pesait sur elle. Et si le public ne la jugeait pas assez douée ?

-Arrête avec tes pensées stupides.

-J'ai pensé à voix haute ? Demanda Ino, la voix tremblante.

-Non.

Le ton était catégorique.

-Je sais comment on pense pour une première apparition en public, sourit Tenten. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu seras jugée digne de nous, mais ne rêve pas, je resterais la préférée.

-Mais, tu peux m'expliquer la soirée ?

Tenten posa sa brosse et se tourna vers sa partenaire. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents d'un air qu'Ino jugea mutin.

-Nous sommes ici dans le cadre d'une soirée GBL. Après leur réunion, l'association « Art-quand-si-elle » nous a demandé si ça nous dérangeait de danser pour eux. Et ni Neji ni Sasuke et moi encore moins ne nous sommes opposés à cette petite soirée.

-GBL ? Répéta Ino.

-Gay Bi Lesbienne.

-Donc…  
-Tu as tout compris, la gosse. Toi et moi on dansera ensemble et Neji et Sasuke aussi.

Ino déglutit difficilement. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec les homosexuels mais l'idée de danser avec Tenten pour sa première soirée la mit mal à l'aise. Tenten se méprit sur cette réaction et elle lança un regard accusateur à Ino.

-Tu t'y feras ma moche. Tu n'as pas le choix. Et si tu ne t'y fais pas, on te virera du groupe, on aime les gens ouverts, cracha Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais…

-Ah ! Oui, je rajouterais, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant que tous les membres de l'ancien Trio sont bis. Et oui, même Sasuke. Choquée ?

-Pas du tout. Tu te méprends encore une fois sur mes intentions. Je voulais juste montrer que du coup, je stressais encore plus. Danser avec Neji ne m'aurait posé aucun problème puisque c'est déjà arrivé. Et j'adorerais danser avec Sasuke. Mais danser avec quelqu'un qui te déteste…

-Je ne te déteste pas, sale gosse.

Tenten mit fin à la conversation de cette façon pour terminer de se préparer. Mais elle était contente, Ino avait passé son test avec succès même si elle n'avait pas menti en disant que tous les membres de l'ancien Trio étaient bis. Les deux garçons l'avaient découvert lorsque Tenten avait accepté, un soir de cuite, de faire une soirée « slash » pour les petites adolescentes ou les femmes mûres qui fantasmaient sur le YAOI et autre shônen-ai. Les deux garçons s'en étaient merveilleusement sortis et ils étaient retournés dans les loges le regard embué de désir l'un pour l'autre. Tenten n'en revenait pas d'ailleurs.

Elle sourit à ce doux souvenir sous le regard interrogateur de sa partenaire.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent en scène la musique débuta. La chanson dura trois minutes et elles dansèrent comme si elles étaient vraiment amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Et toute la communauté lesbienne s'en trouva touchée au plus profond du cœur. Ces danseuses avaient vraiment du talent.

* * *

Sakura veilla bien à sortir discrètement de chez elle, une fois ses parents endormis. Elle savait très bien qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes de ces sois disants sorties entre amiES mais comme ils la laissaient faire, alors elle en profitait. Elle se rendit directement à la cave dans laquelle Itachi l'attendait. Il était en train de rouler un joint qu'il alluma avant de poser son regard sur Sakura que celle-ci soutint. Il sourit et tendit le joint à Sakura qui s'approcha pour s'asseoir et tira trois lattes.

-Bon, Sakura, je t'ai pas fait venir pour te sauter. Mais bien pour te parler de mon plan. Je tiens à t'annoncer que notre contrat est officiellement scellé et que tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer. Si tu le fais, je te tue.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer alors va droit au but.

La voix de Sakura ne tremblait pas et Itachi sourit. Il avait vraiment choisi une bonne recrue, la vengeance étant le vecteur de ses actes. Décidément, il dénichait vite les perles rares, les autres allaient être contents quand il la présenterait à l'assemblée. Elle lui rendit le joint et il aspira une bouffée avant de reprendre la parole.

-Alors, je compte draguer, l'air de rien, cette charmante Ino. Pendant ce temps, toi, tu iras faire ce que tu as à faire là où tu dois le faire. Sasuke sera fou de rage, je me débrouillerais pour qu'il nous surprenne, sa meuf et moi, dans SON lit. Et là, ça sera le drame. Toi, gentille petite fille innocente, tu arriveras et le consoleras. Il se rendra compte de ce qu'il a perdu et du coup, tu pourras le récupérer… Tout en continuant ton travail pour moi… Ca te va ?

-Puisqu'il me faut ça pour pouvoir avoir ce que je veux.

Il rit et son rire parut être le son le plus déplaisant que cette cave n'aie jamais entendu. Il attrapa une bouteille de vodka qu'il jeta en direction de Sakura. Elle but directement à la bouteille. Boire pour oublier. Boire pour rire. Boire pour taire ce hurlement intérieur.

* * *

Ino tremblait. Elle tremblait d'excitation à l'idée de revoir son lycée tant aimé. Elle tremblait d'appréhension face à sa classe qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis le défi. Elle tremblait d'envie de revoir ses amis. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla jusqu'à la cuisine où elle trouva son oncle torse nu. Son regard s'attarda sur les pectoraux de Tenshi. Il était encore bien foutu pour son grand âge. Elle remarqua surtout le tatouage au niveau de son cœur. Le Kanji du mot « démon » Elle jeta un regard interrogateur au médecin qui se tint l'épaule gauche avec sa main droite, pour mettre son bras en travers du tatouage.

-Bonjour Ino. Bien dormi ?

-Très. C'est quoi ce tatouage ?

-Une erreur de jeunesse.

Ino haussa un sourcil curieux mais Tenshi ne semblait pas décidé à en dire plus. Ainsi, elle renonça, pensant que Selena lui dirait sans doute ce qu'elle veut savoir. Elle partit au lycée, qui n'était qu'à cinq cents mètres et y rejoignit Sasuke, Naruto, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru et Hinata devant le portail. Elle souffla un grand coup et pénétra dans la bâtisse.

* * *

Il était midi et la journée n'avait pas été si pire que ça pour l'instant. Kiba l'avait juste harcelée pour qu'elle fasse un combat en string dans la boue avec Tenten, mais Sasuke l'avait rapidement remis en place. Sakura l'avait ignorée et réciproquement. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à…

Temari vit Sakura dans les couloirs alors qu'elle cette dernière arrivait à contre courant de la bande.

-Salut ma petite pouffe comment vas-tu ? Mal ? Tant mieux… Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose c'est que…

-Temari, arrête je te prie, demanda Ino.

-Pardon ?

Toute la bande était surprise. Après tout ce que Sakura lui avait fait, la danseuse prenait sa défense. Même Sakura eut une moue choquée.

-S'il te plaît. Je sais trop ce que ça fait pour te laisser lui faire subir ça, même si elle le mérite largement.

Sakura se tourna vers Ino en lui lançant un regard noir. Sasuke resserra son étreinte et la pouffe le dévisagea d'un air exaspéré avant de reporter son attention sur son ennemie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire BDC ?  
-Rien… Tenta Ino

Mais Sakura l'interrompit avec un geste théâtral de la main.

-Non. Ne parle pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre ma défense sous prétexte que tu as des gens influents qui veillent sur toi. Je ne te laisserais pas me créer plus de dettes que je n'en ai déjà ! Mais sache, pour l'avenir, petite conne, que tu n'es pas la seule à être sous la protection des gens bien placés…

Sakura se détourna sur ses mots. Temari cracha par terre de dépit et Naruto fit un geste obscène en direction de Sakura.

-Faudrait qu'elle arrête de mentir, celle-là, tempêta Tenten.

-Trop, ajouta Naruto, je suis sous la protection de gens haut placés, parodia-t-il en prenant une voix aiguë, mais pour qui se prend-elle ? Pour une star ? La ville est sous le contrôle de Sasuke, Neji et moi, tout le monde le sait… Alors qui peut bien être haut placé ? Je vous le demande…

Shikamaru regarda Sasuke qui hocha la tête et fixa Ino. Elle avait bien compris : Sakura ne disait pas ça pour se vanter et si du côté du « bien » la blonde était la protégée des plus puissants, ce n'était pas le cas du côté obscur de la vie… Fallait-il en conclure que Sakura était tombée bas au point de s'enticher de dealers ?

Ino secoua la tête, elle espérait que non… Puis l'avertissement de Tenshi résonna dans son esprit.

« Méfie-toi de tes amis »

Il devait forcément savoir quelque chose…

Le blonde regarda tour à tour chaque membre du groupe pour essayer de deviner de qui elle devait se méfier mais elle ne voyait que des gens beaucoup trop heureux pour penser à faire des conneries…

Elle refoula les paroles de Sakura dans un coin pour s'amuser.

* * *

Pendant qu'il pestait contre Sakura et ses délires mégalomanes, Naruto sentit son portable vibrer. Il le sortit et regarda, puis fit un arrêt dans sa diatribe. Il reposa son portable, sans répondre à l'appel. C'en était fini, pourquoi l'Organisateur ne comprenait-il pas ? Il n'y avait que cette ordure finie pour l'appeler en numéro privé.

Temari regarda, inquiète.

-Ca va Naruto ?

-Oui, chérie, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va pour le mieux !

« Faites que ça dure ! » Pensa-t-il en priant un Dieu au hasard. « Juste que ça dure… »

En vain… Dans son message, sur le répondeur, l'Organisateur était clair : « A la tombée de la nuit. A l'endroit habituel. »

* * *

**À suivre...**


	4. Akatsuki

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Danse !

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Yoruno Tenshi, qui n'appartient qu'à sa propre personne !

Résumé : Maintenant que Sasuke l'a quittée pour Ino, Sakura ne voit plus qu'une chose : la vengeance. Elle trouve un allié inattendu mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu à cause du contrat. Si elle avait su, Sakura aurait-elle signé, malgré tout ?

Pairing : Sasu/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Naru/Tema, Shika/Hina, Saku/Ita, Ino/Ita (sens unique) et Sasu/Saku (sens unique)

Notes : OOC, Univers Alternatif, Suite de Dirty.

* * *

_Et même un enfant, un enfant de la rue, un enfant seul, un enfant qui n'en est plus vraiment un, a le droit de pleurer. Alors pleure, petit, pleure..._

_Mikoto Uchiwa._

* * *

_**Chapitre trois : Akatsuki.**_

Naruto écouta le message et pâlit. Il avait réussi à s'isoler, seul dans la cabine des chiottes. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passerait s'il se rendait au rendez-vous. Et il savait aussi ce qui arriverait s'il n'y allait pas. Et c'était ça qui faisait qu'il tremblait de haine. Il avait trop de fois réalisé ce genre de missions auparavant, quand il en faisait encore partie. Il frappa la paroi de la cabine faisant pester son voisin de toilettes.

-Ta gueule, toi, si tu ne veux pas que je t'explose dans ta merde.

Le voisin outragé reconnut la voix de Kyuubi et fuit sans même demander son reste. Tout le lycée connaissait le sort que réservait le punk si on s'en prenait à lui. Chacun savait que Naruto frappait d'abord et posait les questions si sa victime était en vie. Naruto grogna de frustration en repensant à ce foutu Organisateur qui méritait vraiment la mort. Il savait pourtant, il savait, ce con, que Naruto était dangereux pour l'Organisation. Ils ne le trouvaient pas assez docile, pas assez servile, trop révolté, trop penseur. Il n'avait rien d'un bon homme de main. Pourquoi avait-il été engagé à l'époque ? Pour son goût de la violence physique. Il aimait se battre, il adorait ça même. Et les Maîtres ne cherchaient qu'un homme comme ça. Naruto avait été envoyé sur de nombreuses missions qu'il avait accomplies avec succès, avec froideur, dans une jouissance intense. Impressionner des hommes politiques. Les faire flancher en menaçant la famille. Rouer de coups un traître, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, bien sûr, précisaient les Maîtres.

Naruto plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles pour ne plus entendre les gémissements suppliants de ses victimes. Il ne voulait plus entendre tout ça. Une porte s'ouvrit et une voix trop bien connue s'éleva.

-Naruto, ça va ?

-T'inquiètes Uchiwa, j'ai juste la chiasse.

-Mon Dieu, ce que tu es classe…

-Fais pas ta chochotte et laisse-moi en paix, je ne peux pas me concentrer.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il entendit sa voix comme un appel à l'aide ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il entendit sa réplique comme une prière silencieuse disant « reste avec moi ! » ? Il espéra que Sasuke n'avait pas perçu son ton ou qu'il croirait que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

Sasuke regarda la porte de la cabine fermée et haussa un sourcil. Avait-il vraiment entendu un sanglot ? Non, Kyuubi ne pleurait jamais. La dernière fois que Sasuke l'eût vu pleurer – et c'était aussi la première – c'était le jour où sa mère et lui l'avaient ramassé sur le bord du trottoir. Sasuke eut une grimace peinée en repensant au visage imprimé de marque de coups et aux diverses plaies et brûlures que sa mère avait soignées, Naruto était vraiment dans un sale état à ce moment-là. Le brun se souvenait encore du seul sanglot que Naruto avait laissé s'échapper, juste avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche et de se sécher rageusement les joues mouillées de larmes. Ce sanglot était un mot apparemment anodin « Maman » Mais Mikoto avait bien compris que le petit blond salement amoché qu'elle avait placé dans la chambre d'amis n'avait jamais connu sa mère. Alors elle l'avait veillé, bercé, bordé. Alors elle avait chantonné une histoire où tout était rose pour calmer le gosse. Comme l'aurait fait toute mère. Sasuke se souvenait d'avoir trouvé le petit garçon, sans savoir qu'il avait son âge, beaucoup trop jeune et en même temps trop vieux.

-Naruto, tu es sûr que… Commença le brun dans un murmure avant de changer de direction, si tu veux, ma mère voudrait bien te revoir… Elle a beaucoup apprécié votre dernière rencontre…

Sasuke se détourna, laissant Naruto seul pour rejoindre le groupe. Mais avant ça, il remit sur son visage cet air froid et caractéristique de lui. Il croisa, sur le chemin, Sakura. Celle-ci l'ignora et Sasuke se retourna sur son passage. Comment se faisait-il que son ex paraisse aussi préoccupée et aussi… Il n'aurait pu trouver le terme la qualifiant alors il préféra ne plus y penser.

Sasuke retourna auprès de la bande où Tenten et Ino se disputaient gentiment.

-T'as été trop nulle.

-Tu parles, c'est toi qui n'étais pas dans le coup, moi elles m'ont adoré.

-T'as fumé quoi ce matin petite gamine ? Je suis la créatrice, je suis donc la meilleure. C'est tout, renchérit Tenten.

-De toute façon, c'est Sasuke et moi qui avons eu le plus de succès, intervint Neji un sourire aux lèvres, n'est-ce pas Sasuke-chéri ?

-Bien sûr, mon amour, répondit-il avec le même sourire que son ami, mais ils ont surtout apprécié le streep tease de la fin à mon avis. Tu sais quand on est retournés aux Arts longtemps après ?

Les deux filles rirent en voyant l'air dégoûté de Neji.

-Bah, je ne te toucherais même pas si tu me payais. Pas envie de me faire baffer par ma protégée, moi homme puissant !

Tout le groupe partit d'un fou rire en voyant Neji en train de prendre une position de culturiste.

* * *

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle posa sa paume compatissante sur son bras.

-Si tu savais comme je regrette…

-Je sais mon amour, je sais…

-Mais pourquoi es-tu si douce envers moi ? Pourquoi me consoles-tu ? Alors que… Mon passé… Et tout ça… En plus je… J'ai du sang sur les mains et toi tu…

-Moi, je t'aime comme tu es, parce que malgré ton passé houleux tu as réussi à t'en sortir !

Il la regarda et l'embrassa. Comment faisait-elle pour trouver sans cesse les mots qui le rassuraient ?

-Mais il faudra que tu t'expliques auprès d'elle… Elle va se poser des questions.

* * *

Naruto entendit la porte des chiottes s'ouvrir et se refermer. Le bruit d'un flacon qu'on débouche. Puis dix secondes de calme. Enfin une main se glissa sous le battant de la porte de la cabine qu'il occupait et déposa un mouchoir. Puis il entendit un bruit de course, la porte qui s'ouvrit de nouveau et se referma. Naruto se leva de la cabine, le mouchoir à la main. Et il s'arrêta net devant le miroir.

_« Sèche tes larmes »_

Un message écrit avec le langage codé de l'organisation. Ainsi donc quelqu'un connaissait ce code au lycée ? Donc le lycée avait un autre membre bien placé pour connaître ce code. On ne le donnait pas au premier venu. Naruto sourit, il allait chercher ce membre et l'inciter à partir, à quitter l'organisation avec lui, il en faisait le serment.

* * *

-Naruto ! Te revoilà, t'en as mis du temps !

-J'avais la chiasse…

-Ce que t'es classe, grogna Temari. On va manger où à midi ?

-Eh bien, on peut toujours aller manger à McDo.

-Oui, c'est ça, s'exclamèrent en chœur Temari, Ino et Tenten, pour que je grossisse !

Les garçons pouffèrent et Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel en grognant quelque chose sur les filles galères qui se préoccupaient trop des kilos en trop qu'elles n'avaient pas. Naruto éclata d'un rire de gamin et il embrassa Temari en lui disant qu'il l'aimait même si elle était grosse. La seconde d'après, il avait la tête dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Après avoir sorti Naruto de la poubelle, le groupe partit dans une sandwicherie avant de s'installer pour déguster leurs sandwiches dans un parc. Ino dévisagea chacun de ses amis, toujours dans l'espoir de comprendre qui pourrait avoir des choses à cacher et à part Naruto qui semblait trop amoureux pour faire quoi que ce soit, personne ne pouvait être suspect. Puis ce tatouage, celui sur le torse de son oncle, la perturbait. Que pouvait-il bien cacher ? Elle sourit, elle avait bien le temps d'y repenser. Pour l'instant, elle préférait graver de bons souvenirs dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Le soir était arrivé beaucoup trop vite au goût de Naruto. La tombée de la nuit. Il sortit de sa chambre, s'habilla, embrassa Temari et partit. Il lui semblait que ce baiser avait un étrange goût d'adieu et il ne savait que trop bien ce que ce genre de présages laissait sous-entendre. Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, une cave quelque part dans Konoha, Naruto attendit devant la porte avant de taper quatre coups rapides et un coup plus lent. C'était son code de reconnaissance. La porte s'ouvrit, c'était une jeune fille s'il en croyait le parfum. Il avait encore changé de copine ? Naruto ne distingua pas le visage de la fille qui ne prononça pas un mot. Il se tourna vers l'Organisateur qui était toujours installé dans son fauteuil, tel un PDG. Il tenait à la main un verre de vodka.

-Tiens ! Kyuubi, comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

-Ca allait bien jusqu'à ce que tu me contactes.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de me vouvoyer.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'aller te faire foutre.

Itachi resta impassible puis il eut un sourire carnassier.

-Reviens Naruto. L'Akatsuki te réclame à grands cris, on manque d'argent et on a besoin de toi.

-Hors de question.

-Bien. Dans ce cas…

Il claqua des doigts et la fille déposa une photo dans la main d'Itachi qui la jeta sur la table basse. Naruto baissa le regard et fronça les sourcils.

-Il paraît que c'est ta petite amie. Il paraît que tu es amoureux aussi.

-…

-Ton silence me prouve ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Bien quitte-la et reviens, elle restera entière. Reste avec elle et renie-nous, elle mourra dans d'atroces souffrances, menée par ma douce.

-Tu veux dire la pigeonne qui est juste à tes côtés en ce moment ? Sait-elle que la seule chose qui l'attend c'est se faire prendre pour une pute avant d'être jetée ?

Itachi perdit son sourire et tourna son regard vers la fille à côté de lui qui hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr qu'elle le sait. Et elle l'accepte très bien. Je te donne jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir.

Naruto se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il décida qu'il ne rentrerait pas immédiatement, il lui fallait réfléchir. Et pour réfléchir au mieux, il lui fallait quelqu'un qui comprendrait sans juger. Qui pourrait l'aider. Sans contacter les flics. Il lui fallait Mikoto Uchiwa. D'un autre côté, il ne pourrait sans doute pas la voir, étant donné l'heure et la réponse était pour demain. Il fallait qu'il juge seul.

Après avoir marché dans le quartier pendant dix minutes, Naruto changea de direction et il voyagea à travers la ville. Une heure après sa décision était prise.

* * *

Temari écrivait son nouveau livre, installée au bureau de sa chambre. Elle voulut attraper sa tasse pour avaler une gorgée de café en attendant Naruto mais celle-ci s'ébrécha.

-Oh mon dieu… Je ne crois pas aux présages mais…

* * *

Qui est le membre du lycée si bien placé qu'il connaît le code ?

Akatsuki, c'est bien, mais que fait-elle ?

Quelle décision Naruto prendra-t-il ?

Quels secrets contient le passé de Yoruno Tenshi, l'oncle d'Ino ?

Qui est la fille en compagnie d'Itachi ?

Quel est son rôle, à Itachi, au sein de l'Akatsuki ?

**À suivre...**


	5. interlude : le bon choix

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Danse !

Résumé : Maintenant que Sasuke l'a quittée pour Ino, Sakura ne voit plus qu'une chose : la vengeance. Elle trouve un allié inattendu mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu à cause du contrat. Si elle avait su, Sakura aurait-elle signé, malgré tout ?

Pairing : Sasu/Ino, Naru/Tema, Shika/Hina, Neji/Tenten

Notes : OOC des plus probables, Univers Alternatif, romance, un rien de suspens (ou en tout cas, je fais ce que je peux).

Notes bis : Cette fiction est la suite de « Dirty ». Si vous voulez comprendre toute la fiction, il vaut mieux lire « Dirty » avant.

Notes ter : J'ai… comment dire… alors à la place voici un interlude qui se situe vingt ans avant l'époque d'Ino et ses amis. Notre héros d'un chapitre a dix-sept ans. CE N'EST DONC PAS LA SUITE !

* * *

_« On ne peut pas renoncer de façon aussi abrupte. » « Si. Je viens de le faire. » « Tu ne peux pas. » « Prouve-le. »_

* * *

_**Interlude : Le bon choix.**_

Il jeta son mégot sur son adversaire qui se vidait de son sang sur le sol. Moins de trois minutes pour le mettre à terre et il n'était même pas fier de lui. Il avait trop l'habitude. Il se détourna du lieu de combat, suivi par une horde de prétendus gardes du corps. Il s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille, comme s'il n'avait jamais laissé pour mort un homme plus grand que lui de vingt centimètres. Mais ce n'était pas ces quelques centimètres qui changeaient quoi que ce soit et la preuve était là. Il eut un sourire méprisant tandis que Ion s'approchait de lui.

- Aisu ! Tu as été grandiose comme toujours !

Le ton du jeune imbécile faisant face au vainqueur était impressionné, émerveillé.

- Je sais.

Aisu ne dit pas un mot de plus. Une mélodie morbide s'échappait de ses lèvres, faisant trembler les gardes. Le jeune combattant rejoignit le quartier général de Hiryuu. Cette organisation semblait exister depuis la nuit des temps et les grands pontes comptaient sur Aisu pour qu'elle perdure encore et encore, presque éternellement.

Sans même passer voir les dirigeants, il monta dans sa chambre pour se ressourcer. Il ne dormirait pas, cette nuit encore, son sommeil était trop perturbé par des souvenirs qu'il aurait jugés honteux s'il avait été en mesure de réfléchir décemment. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans son domaine. C'était une pièce exiguë et sombre, sans fioriture, sans photo de proches. Il sourit froidement en pensant que cette chambre ne ressemblait en aucun cas à la chambre de l'adolescent typique. Et tant mieux, il n'était pas un adolescent typique. Lorsque son regard se posa sur le miroir, il baissa les yeux, ne voulant pas voir leur éclat de tristesse. Il détestait les miroirs mais se sentait obligé d'en posséder un, ne serait-ce que pour se coiffer le matin. Bâillant, il porta son poing à sa bouche puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns impeccablement plaqués sur son crâne. Il était une heure du matin et il se levait tôt le lendemain. Il était, malgré tout, encore lycéen.

* * *

Lorsque le réveil sonna, Aisu aurait pu le maudire pour les dix générations d'engins mécanisés suivantes. Bien qu'il n'ait pas dormi de la nuit, il serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps dans la chaleur de son lit. Il rit sombrement en pensant au paradoxe qu'il y avait entre son attirance pour la chaleur et son surnom. Aisu… Glace. Il se leva, s'habilla, se prépara et mit sur son visage le masque habituel : bad boy qui ne va pas trop loin. Personne ne devait se douter qu'une fois la nuit venue, tout changeait. Personne ne devait jamais sans douter.

Dans la salle de classe, comme toujours, il mit les pieds sur la table. Les professeurs ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur, ils étaient trop effrayés. Tout le monde savait que cette ville lui appartenait. Le professeur de mathématiques s'éclaircit la voix avant d'annoncer d'une voix atone :

- Jeunes gens, aujourd'hui, dans votre division vous allez accueillir une nouvelle étudiante. Laissez-moi vous présenter Selena Hajime.

Une jeune fille dont les cheveux blonds étaient noués en dreadlocks, habillée de vêtements très larges qui masquaient ses formes, pas franchement jolie selon les critères de Aisu, s'approcha timidement et adressa un sourire tout aussi inquiet à l'ensemble de la classe.

- Prenez place, dit le professeur, vos camarades ne vont pas vous manger.

La jeune blonde s'avança dans le rang et Aisu lui fit signe de venir à côté de lui. Toute la classe retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit la nouvelle hésiter et tourner son regard vers le professeur. Personne ne disait jamais non à Aisu. Personne. Le professeur lui-même dut retenir le tremblement de sa lèvre inférieur. Selena haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard torve en direction du brun séduisant qui l'avait interpellée.

- Non merci. Je préfère m'installer à cette table, là, répondit-elle en désignant une place à l'opposé d'Aisu.

Les autres élèves la regardaient avec un mélange de crainte et d'admiration dans les yeux. La peur, parce qu'elle avait défié Aisu et il ne fallait pas défier ce gars-là, c'était un monstre. Demandez à la dernière personne qui l'a défiée… si vous retrouvez son cadavre !

Aisu perdit quelques secondes son sourire avant que son rictus prenne un accent sadique.

- Dis-moi Selana ou je-ne-sais-quoi-et-d'ailleurs-je-m'en-fous, je crois que tu n'as pas compris que je ne te demandais pas ton avis.

- Non, Aisu, c'est toi qui n'as pas compris que je me contrefichais des ordres que tu me donnais. Je n'ai ni dieu ni maître.

Une nouvelle fois, les élèves de la division B retinrent leurs souffles. Soit cette fille était folle, soit… en fait, c'était la seule explication plausible. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'irait contrarier Aisu. Encore, si elle n'avait pas prononcé son surnom, on aurait pu dire que c'était l'ignorance qui poussait cette fille à agir. Elle continua sa route tranquillement et s'installa à l'opposé d'Aisu sans frémir sous les regards menaçants qu'il lui envoyait.

* * *

- Comment tu connais mon nom ?

- Moi qui avais espéré que mon déjeuner se passerait loin de ta face de rat…

Aisu tapa sur le distributeur devant Selena et elle se tut. Malgré son attitude de défi du matin, elle savait quand même quand elle dépassait les limites. Et c'était le cas.

- Je ne me répèterais pas. Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Kurt. C'est mon cousin, débita Selena d'une voix froide pour explication.

- Et ?

- Tu l'as tabassé. Il resté dans le coma près de trois semaines. Tu es un être immonde. Tu es froid comme de la glace et tu aimes ça. Je te hais.

- Tu ne me connais pas.

- Et très franchement, je n'en ai pas envie.

Aisu ne s'était encore jamais fait repoussé de cette façon et cela lui donna encore plus envie de séduire cette fille. Enfin un défi qui s'annonçait à son niveau. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de commencer à se poser en victime, ce qu'il faisait tout le temps, Selena avait repris la parole.

- Mais dis-moi, pourquoi te fais-tu appeler Aisu partout ? Quelqu'un connaît-il ton vrai nom ? Même les profs t'appellent ainsi…

- Qui te dit que c'est un surnom ?

La blonde, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse, garda le silence. Et Aisu se détourna, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Il avait mis sa technique au point et la pauvre fille, s'il avait eu un cœur disposé à compatir, il l'aurait plainte !

De son côté, Selena resta devant le distributeur de boissons, complètement intriguée par ce monstre qui avait ruiné la vie de son cousin allemand Kurt. Et c'était bien malgré elle qu'il occupa toutes ses pensées ce jour-là et les jours suivants.

* * *

- Alors, comment ça se passe ? Demanda Ion à Aisu.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ta tentative de séduction de Selena. Tu ne t'étais pas donné une semaine pour la séduire ? Ca fait déjà six jours, demain, c'est fini.

Aisu se tourna dans son lit pour dévisager son collègue de combat.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il m'en faudra plus ? Je vais te faire une fleur et t'expliquer ce que ton esprit étroit semble ne pas comprendre. Elle est en ville depuis une semaine à peine. Et depuis six jours, elle est obsédée par moi. C'est une teigne et une obstinée. A l'heure où je te parle, elle doit fureter partout dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque renseignement qui pourrait la mener à…

Un éclat de voix étouffé parvint à leurs oreilles puis un bruit de pas précipités, comme une course et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Selena. Elle jeta un regard noir à Aisu et elle se précipita sur lui et lui asséna des coups sur la poitrine en hurlant :

- Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué ! Je te déteste ! Assassin…

Selena fondit en larmes sous les regards étonnés de Ion, Aisu et le poursuivant de Selena. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Aisu attrapa le bras de Selena et la força à s'installer sur le lit.

- J'ai tué qui ? Explique-toi bon sang, Hajime !

- Kurt ! Mon cousin ! Tu l'as tué !

Ce fut peut-être la première que le poursuivant d'Ino et Ion virent Aisu sans son masque d'impassibilité. Tout son visage exprimait un profond désarroi doublé d'une intense incompréhension. Il n'avait pas vu le fameux Kurt depuis plus de deux mois et il n'avait aucune raison de le tuer. Il eut soudain un doute.

- Il est mort des suites de ses blessures ?

- Ses parents l'ont retrouvé mort dans sa chambre ! Je suis sûre que c'est toi ! Il a été tabassé à mort !

C'est à ce moment qu'Aisu vit noir.

- Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais été assez lâche pour l'assassiner de sang froid ? J'ai un minimum d'honneur et je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer. Crois-moi, Selena, sans vouloir l'offenser, ni t'insulter, sans ta présence ici, je n'aurais même jamais repensé à lui. Il a perdu, j'ai gagné, ça s'arrête là.

Aisu se tourna vers les deux autres hommes et leur fit signe de quitter la pièce. Ils échangèrent un regard et hésitèrent. Le boss avait bien précisé qu'il ne devait jamais être seul avec une femme dans une pièce. Jamais. Question de besoin à satisfaire en tant qu'homme. Mais jamais seul, jamais avec une « libre ». Jamais avec « autre chose qu'une pute » avait dit le boss. Mais les deux hommes préféraient subir les foudres du chef que de souffrir les mille et une tortures que leur promettaient les yeux de Aisu à cet instant, ainsi ils quittèrent la pièce.

Une fois seul avec Selena, il s'accroupit devant elle et la regarda. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lança :

- Mais alors… Qui ?

- En fait… L'organisation n'aime pas trop que mes adversaires restent en vie. D'habitude je les exécute de sang froid, mais je n'ai pas pu avec ton cousin. Je l'ai épargné. Et depuis, j'épargne toutes mes victimes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ton cousin avait des sentiments dans son regard. Et j'ai compris que les gens étaient des être vivants. Je sais que ça paraît stupide mais je suis formaté depuis mon plus jeune âge. Pour moi, un ennemi n'est pas un humain. Mais dans ses yeux j'ai vu tout l'amour qu'il décernait à une fille, je suppose. Et je n'ai pas pu le tuer.

Selena eut un sourire sous ses larmes.

- Alors il m'aura aimée… Même pendant son combat ?

Aisu regarda sa camarade de classe d'une façon étrange. Il pensait avoir appris à la connaître en une semaine. Il était très observateur. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir sourire de cette façon. Elle enchaîna.

- Il n'était pas mon cousin direct. On s'est rencontrés et on s'est aimés mais j'ai découvert sa tendance aux combats et je l'ai placé face à un ultimatum la veille d'un combat… La veille de son combat contre toi. Je lui ai dit « C'est les combats ou moi » il a choisi les combats… On a rompu à cause de ça… Il était mon premier amour.

Elle se leva et se détourna d'Aisu. Elle sourit tristement et secoua la tête.

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais crié haut et fort qu'il était mon Grand Amour…

-Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demanda Aisu, curieux de savoir.

Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, puisque l'organisation l'empêchait de sympathiser avec des filles.

-Peu importe, esquiva la jeune fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle repartit, apaisée et Aisu se promit de découvrir le secret de cette sombre histoire.

* * *

Un mois plus tard, il avait trouvé. L'organisation avait envoyé un nettoyeur faire le sale boulot.

Aisu était persuadé que cette découverte ne le touchait en rien. Mais dans ces conditions pourquoi avait-il cherché ? Et c'était quoi cette douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur ? Il n'avait jamais connu ça.

Le pire était sans doute les petits points colorés qui apparaissaient dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il voyait Selena. Ils étaient répartis de telle sorte que juste la jeune fille et ses dreadlocks restent visibles. Il trouvait aussi étrange que son rythme cardiaque, pourtant égal quoiqu'il fasse, connaissait de terribles variations quand elle était dans les parages : tout d'abord, il menaçait de s'arrêter puis il repartait beaucoup plus rapidement et il suait à grosses gouttes quand elle souriait. Pensant qu'il était malade, il alla la voir et lui exposa ses symptômes. Elle le regarda d'un air attendri.

-Tu n'es pas très doué avec les déclarations d'amour.

-D'a…d'amour ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est… Eh bien, tu m'a décrit avec précision les symptômes qu'on a quand on est atteint de la maladie d'amour.

- Ah. Merde. Je fais quoi, maintenant ?

Selena eut une moue et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Aisu.

- Tu peux toujours faire ça, on réfléchira à la suite après.

Il embrassa de nouveau la blonde et elle approfondit le baiser, bien contente de lui apprendre comment on embrassait avec amour. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il dit :

- En fait, c'est bien d'être amoureux.

- Plutôt oui… Répondit-elle.

- Mais tu m'aimes aussi ?

- Oui, je t'aime.

- Alors je vais arrêter les combats.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux pas que tu souffres.

Elle ne répondit que par un sourire resplendissant. Ils se tinrent la main jusqu'à la salle de classe et lorsque tous les élèves entrèrent en cours, il la retint.

- Mon nom, c'est Tenshi. Yoruno Tenshi.

* * *

**Fin de l'interlude. Le passé de Tenshi. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas barbés… La suite la prochaine fois !**


	6. Soumission consentante

Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Danse !

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, sauf Yoruno Tenshi, qui n'appartient qu'à sa propre personne !

Résumé : Maintenant que Sasuke l'a quittée pour Ino, Sakura ne voit plus qu'une chose : la vengeance. Elle trouve un allié inattendu mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu à cause du contrat. Si elle avait su, Sakura aurait-elle signé, malgré tout ?

Pairing : Sasu/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Naru/Tema, Shika/Hina, Saku/Ita, Ino/Ita (sens unique) et Sasu/Saku (sens unique)

Notes : OOC, Univers Alternatif, Suite de Dirty.

* * *

_Et elle danse, danse, danse, sans jamais s'arrêter. Si elle stoppe son cheminement elle sait qu'elle tombera, pour ne jamais repartir._

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Soumission consentante.**_

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce après avoir couru à en perdre le souffle, elle s'écroula, en larmes. A travers ses larmes, elle tenta de sourire mais ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus. Cette tasse ébréchée, qu'elle apercevait sur son bureau, n'était donc pas une illusion. Son rictus, simulacre de sourire pour simulacre d'existence, s'accentua. Pourtant, elle y avait cru, elle, en ses « je t'aime » et pire, elle commençait à faire des projets… Se marier, avoir des enfants… Ou seulement vivre…

Finalement, il n'était pas différent des autres gars : il lui avait dit des mots d'amour pour la sauter et une fois qu'il s'était lassé, il l'avait jetée. Elle se tapa le crâne contre la porte de la chambre sur laquelle elle était appuyée et jeta un regard assassin à son lit. Ce lit où ils avaient tant de fois fait l'amour.

D'un geste de main désespéré, elle essuya ses larmes et modifia ses pensées : elle avait fait l'amour, il l'avait baisée. Elle y mettait son cœur – à nu – et ses sentiments. Il n'y mettait que ses putains d'hormones de mâle en chaleur.

-Connard, murmura-t-elle, démon !

Il portait bien son surnom et elle s'était laissée manipuler trop facilement, consciemment et elle avait adoré ça. C'était sûrement cet état de fait qui la chagrinait le plus. De nouvelles larmes menacèrent de franchir la barrière fragile de ses yeux. Ceux-ci se posèrent sur le bureau où traînait un calepin. Temari se leva cahin-caha, se jambes tremblant sous le coup des émotions, puis fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient du carnet. Elle l'ouvrit. « Valse incessante », son nouveau roman, dormait en ces pages. Il sera sûrement publié et lu par des millions de personnes. Un best-seller. Un navet, niais, dégoulinant de bons sentiments comme l'amour éternel, l'amitié indéfectible, la confiance. C'était l'image que cette soi-disant « œuvre » comme l'appelait Naruto, laissait en la jeune romancière. Elle jeta le carnet qui partit s'écraser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Non, cette daube n'était pas une œuvre. « Danse ! » était une œuvre, une merveille – elle se demandait souvent si elle en était réellement l'auteur. Bien sûr les protagonistes ne vécurent pas heureux et n'eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants mais la vie n'était pas aussi simple, le monde n'était pas peuplé de gentilles petites créatures bleues vêtues de blanc.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et traça dans ses grandes lignes le plan d'une nouvelle idée. Ecrire était pour elle la seule façon d'exorciser sa douleur. Sa plume était sa vie, sa plume était son seul moyen de ne pas mourir dans ce monde pourri. Mais dès que ses doigts tinrent le stylo, les larmes affluèrent, plus nombreuses encore. La pointe toucha la feuille, les larmes s'écrasèrent sur les lignes. Elle fut incapable de faire un mouvement de plus. Elle savait qu'il y avait un problème. Son regard passa de la feuille puis au cadre avec la photo de Naruto et elle. Et même si elle la voyait à travers un voile, cette photo, Temari la connaissait par cœur. Elle posa brutalement le stylo, se leva en renversant sa chaise – qui tomba dans un bruit sourd – elle empoigna le cadre et le balança par terre à ses pieds. Elle piétina longuement le cadre, jusqu'à ce que le verre volât en éclats et que ses chaussures écorchassent la photo. Les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues l'aveuglaient et elle n'eut bientôt plus d'autre force que celle de se jeter sur son lit et d'y pleurer à corps perdu son amour achevé. Elle pleura aussi longuement pour sa plume, qu'elle venait de perdre. A cause de Kyuubi, elle ne pouvait plus écrire. A cause d'un mec, elle venait de perdre la vie. Un hurlement de désespoir franchit ses lèvres et des bruits de pas précipités retentirent dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, Kankurô pénétra dans la chambre et ne demanda pas d'explication : la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux était bien trop explicite. Sa sœur, en pleurs, le cadre où trônait une magnifique photo, brisé. Alors silencieusement, il s'approcha de Temari, la souleva par les épaules et l'enlaça. Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au tee-shirt de son frère, pleurant encore et lui se jura de tirer toute cette histoire au clair avant de balancer son poing dans la gueule du Démon Renard.

* * *

-Comment ? C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage sérieux et glacé de Tenshi montra à Ino qu'il ne plaisantait nullement et elle prit peur. Son oncle avait donc du sang sur les mains ? Réfléchissant, elle se dit que tout cela appartenait au passé et elle se tourna vers Selena.

-Et tu as réussi à le faire décrocher ? Franchement, Sel, je t'admire, parce que, tel que je connais Tenshi, ça n'a pas dû être facile ! Il est entêté…

-Eh bien, il a suffi qu'il tombe amoureux de moi…

-Arrête de te sous-estimer, mon cœur, une autre n'y serait pas arrivée !

Tenshi se tourna vers Ino, qui souriait tendrement devant un tel amour.

-En fait, même si elle n'en a pas conscience, ta tante est extraordinaire. Elle m'a tout appris, depuis la politesse jusqu'à « Comment se tenir en société ». La première fois que j'ai rencontré tes grands-parents, j'ai eu l'air très très très…

-Bête ? Proposa Selena.

Elle reçut en réponse une légère tape sur l'épaule et ils éclatèrent de rire. Ino redevint sérieuse et fixa le mari de sa tante.

-Tout cela n'explique pas ton tatouage… Est-ce un signe d'appartenance ?

-Non, sourit Tenshi, à cette époque, j'étais jeune et con… Et pire, j'étais fier de ce que j'étais, un démon. Alors je me le suis fait tatouer…

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir effacé ?

-Parce que… J'aime bien ce tatouage, il me rappelle que j'ai commis des erreurs…

* * *

Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi Itachi avait imposé un tel ultimatum à Naruto. L'Organisation –dont les autres membres lui avaient été présentés la veille, juste avant la venue de Kyuubi – n'avait aucun problème financier. Au contraire, elle n'avait été jamais aussi prospère !

Sakura se torturait encore les méninges quand un parfum de musc et de jasmin, presque semblable à celui de Sasuke, lui vint aux narines. Puis une ombre arriva derrière elle et l'enlaça.

-Bonjour Sakura, as-tu bien dormi ? Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

-Ca va. Si on oublie que je me demande le pourquoi de ce dilemme…

-Affaiblir le groupe d'Ino. Tout simplement.

Mais à présent qu'il y réfléchissait, il se posait vraiment des questions. A quoi ça lui servait d'attaquer Temari, l'ennemie de Sakura ? Il n'y voyait aucune utilité et pourtant, il l'avait fait. Vraiment trop étrange. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, sinon il allait sûrement gâcher le moment qu'il allait passer avec Sakura pour se détendre.

Il la déshabilla et il lui fit l'amour, de bon matin, à 6 heures 30.

_-Non, je l'ai baisée, je ne lui ai pas fait l'amour_… Pensa-t-il, de plus en plus inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

* * *

Quand elle arriva au lycée, Temari adressa un pâle sourire à Tenten et Ino qui l'attendaient. Les deux amies froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent un regard. Ino posa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Temari, tandis que Tenten faisait de même avec l'épaule gauche.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Il… Il…

Temari sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes qu'elle chassa vite en voyant Neji et Sasuke qui arrivaient.

-On a compris, chuchota Ino à son oreille, on en parle à midi ?

Temari hocha la tête pour seule réponse et son regard devint dur. Ino se tourna et elle vit Naruto arriver. Il avait des petits yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi. Temari se para d'un sourire pour lui dire :

-Tu n'es pas rentré hier soir.

-Non, j'ai préféré rester dehors.

-Tu as bien fait. J'en connais un qui mourrait d'envie de te tuer.

-Il n'aurait pas pu.

Sasuke regarda Naruto puis Temari. Et il comprit. La dispute fut étouffée dans l'œuf grâce à l'arrivée de Hinata et Shikamaru. Shikamaru hausse un sourcil en sentant l'ambiance tendue et il murmura un « galèèèèère » sonore puis la petite troupe se dirigea vers l'intérieur du lycée. Temari ne disait rien, elle fixait l'horizon et semblait fermée comme une huitre. La cloche sonna. Le groupe se divisa chacun rejoignant son groupe de lycéens. Temari, en compagnie de Shikamaru, se dirigea donc vers la classe de spé maths. Sakura était la première arrivée et elle se fendit d'un sourire sadique en voyant arriver Temari qui était complètement détruite.

-Alors Temari ? Il t'a jetée comme une vieille merde ?

-Moi, au moins, il l'a pas fait en public, en ajoutant que je suis conne.

-Oui, c'est vrai. Grâce à ce fâcheux… évènement, j'ai pu trouver mieux ailleurs…

-Mais qui voudrait de toi, Sakura ?

-Un homme… Un vrai… Pas une lavette qui cède au bout d'une phrase.

Temari resta bouche bée devant cette phrase tandis que Shikamaru se promettait d'en parler avec Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke dévisagea Naruto, qui était assis à côté de lui, en spé Eco. Pourquoi avait-il quitté Temari ? Pourquoi semblait-il plus mal qu'elle ? Pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment ? Pourquoi fuyait-il son regard ? Le brun attrapa un morceau de papier et écrivit « Que se passe-t-il ? » dessus avant de le donner à Naruto.

'_**Rien du tout'**_

_« Menteur »_

'_**Et alors ? Laisse-moi tranquille, Sasuke, c'est vraiment pas le moment'**_

_« T'as recommencé c'est ça ? »_

'_**Non.'**_

_« Deux mensonges en moins de cinq minutes »_

'_**Je n'ai pas recommencé. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?'**_

-Messieurs Uzumaki et Uchiwa, veuillez cesser cet échange soi-disant discret et concentrez-vous !

Ignorant la prof, au grand dam de Naruto, Sasuke empoigna la feuille et commença à écrire.

_« Tout simplement parce que tu as quitté Temari alors que t'es amoureux d'elle depuis trop longtemps. Je ne suis pas du milieu, Uzumaki, mais je suis pas débile »_

-Grande nouvelle, cracha Naruto en rassemblant ses affaires, mêle-toi de ton cul et laisse le mien tranquille.

-Uzumaki, où allez-vous ?

-Je me casse, il me prend le chou et votre cours aussi.

-Trois heures de colles ! Hurla le professeur.

Naruto le regarda de haut et cracha à ses pieds.

-Si vous saviez… C'est le dernier de mes soucis.

La porte claqua et Sasuke resta pensif. Cela faisait pourtant un bon moment que Naruto et lui ne s'étaient pas disputés. Il n'entendit même pas le professeur lui poser une question et dès que la cloche sonna il se précipita à l'extérieur. Il devait absolument trouver Shikamaru.

* * *

**À suivre...**


	7. Le pourquoi du comment

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Danse !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, même pas Yoruno Tenshi, qui n'appartient qu'à sa propre personne (c'est ce qu'il dit hein) !

**Résumé :** Maintenant que Sasuke l'a quittée pour Ino, Sakura ne voit plus qu'une chose : la vengeance. Elle trouve un allié inattendu mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu à cause du contrat. Si elle avait su, Sakura aurait-elle signé, malgré tout ?

**Pairing :** Sasu/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Naru/Tema, Shika/Hina, Saku/Ita, Ino/Ita (sens unique) et Sasu/Saku (sens unique)

**Notes :** OOC, Univers Alternatif, Suite de Dirty.

* * *

_Quand bien même elles auraient voulu changer leur destinée, c'était trop tard… Parce qu'on ne se sépare pas comme ça du combat de rue. C'est "à la vie, à la mort"_

_No Sabaku Temari, « Danse ! »_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Le pourquoi du comment**_

Sasuke trouva Shikamaru, comme toujours allongé sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Pensant que le génie devait y avoir un abonnement, il s'approche de l'aire de repos de son ami et ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux, avant de tourner la tête vers Sasuke.

-Tiens, justement, je voulais te parler, Uchiwa.

-En restant allongé ?

-Après ma sieste.

Sasuke reste silencieux et s'assit sur le lit à côté de celui de Shikamaru. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques minutes dans le silence de l'infirmerie seulement bouleversé par les cris de leurs camarades qui riaient dans la cour du lycée. Sasuke tourna le regard vers la fenêtre et lança :

-Il fait très beau aujourd'hui. Dommage…

-Je suis d'accord, compléta Shikamaru. Je suis sûre que tu veux me parler de Naruto…

-Oui, soupira Sasuke en s'allongeant à son tour sur le lit qu'il occupait. Tu as sans doute remarqué son comportement étrange…

-Je dois dire que oui. J'aime pas des masses la blonde mais… Je ne comprends pas. J'y ai réfléchi toute la matinée, je ne vois pas pourquoi Naruto l'a quittée. Alors qu'hier encore tout allait bien dans leur couple.

Sasuke lâcha un autre soupir et détacha son regard du coin de ciel bleu qu'il apercevait mais plutôt que de fixer son regard sur Shikamaru, il le posa sur une affiche « Ecoute-cannabis ».

-Il te manque une donnée. Importante.

Sasuke se redressa d'un mouvement vif et se tourna franchement vers Shikamaru qui fit de même, constatant l'air sérieux de son camarade.

-Tout ce que je vais te dire doit ABSOLUMENT rester entre nous.

-Tu me connais. Moi, j'aime pas déblatérer ou critiquer ou balancer des rumeurs. Trop galère.

-C'est pour cette raison, avec ton intelligence, que je viens me confier à toi, sourit Sasuke.

-Je t'écoute.

-Naruto Uzumaki, aussi appelé Kyuubi, n'est autre que le Démon Renard, terreur des rues, maître de l'Art du combat.

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir quelques instants mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il incita le brun à raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début.

-J'ai connu Naruto il y a des années, je me promenais avec ma mère et on a vu ce petit blond, dans une ruelle, à moitié mort. Ivre, drogué, blessé. Une vision de cauchemars pour maman qui adore les enfants. Elle l'a donc porté jusqu'à la maison, sans rien dire à papa. J'avais treize ans. On l'a soigné. Il pleurait lentement alors ma mère m'a demandé de quitter la pièce puis il s'est confessé. J'ai tout entendu.

-Mais tu avais quitté la pièce.

Sasuke détourna le regard pour baragouiner :

-Elle m'avait demandé de sortir, mais pas de ne pas écouter à la porte…

Shikamaru se mordit fortement les lèvres, bannissant de son esprit l'image d'un Sasuke, l'oreille collée à une porte.

-Il a tout raconté… Orphelin, son père avait été le très célèbre Yondaime. Mais, il était livré à lui-même. A la rue, il avait appris à se battre pour pouvoir lutter contre les autres. Et un jour, il a croisé le chemin d'Orochimaru, le tristement célèbre dealer qui l'a recruté dans l'Akatsuki. Alors Naruto a commencé à se droguer… Tout simplement. Il enchaînait les combats, gagnait de fric et achetait sa dose. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il a arrêté d'aller en cours. Puis il a eu des 'amis' de combats… Un certain Démon du Sable et un Marionnettiste.

-Gaara et Kankurô.

-C'est ainsi qu'il a connu Temari… Il en est tombé amoureux, a refoulé ses sentiments à grands coups de « l'amour c'est pas pour moi » et puis ils sont sortis ensemble et nous voilà… Aujourd'hui, toi et moi, à discuter…

Shikamaru parut pensif.

-Donc, je suis ton raisonnement, tu penses que Naruto a repris les combats…

-Oui.

-Mais il avait arrêté. Pourquoi ?

-Il me l'avait promis ! Il l'avait promis à Temari !

-Et il a aussi promis de la protéger coûte que coûte, non ? Ah non, bien sûr, tu n'étais pas là, tu étais en stage… Pendant une soirée, il a promis à Temari, devant témoins, de la protéger quoique ça puisse lui coûter…

Sasuke eut un mouvement brusque puis il se massa la nuque. Il s'était fait mal.

-Shikamaru… Tu penserais que… quelqu'un fait pression sur Naruto ?

-C'est une possible envisageable. Mais il y a tant de facteurs inconnus. Il me faudrait plus de détails, plus d'informations… Tu en as ?

-Demain matin, derrière la salle d'études. Je t'apporterais ce que j'ai.

-D'accord.

Sasuke se leva et Shikamaru se rallongea. Et tandis que l'apprenti policier quittait l'infirmerie, le génie chuchota :

-Encore plus galère que ce que je pensais…

* * *

Fugaku jeta un regard sur la salle d'interrogatoires. Il refusait de répondre. Il refusait de répondre à ses questions et, bien entendu, ses silences étaient plus éloquents que l'Appel du 18 juin français. Il attrapa le dossier qu'il avait jeté sur la table :

-Bien, récapitulons. Vous êtes Deidara. Vous ne vous rappelez plus ce que vous faisiez avant-hier soir, alors que votre ancien collègue, Kisame Hoshigaki, s'est fait sauvagement assassiné, comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même en voyant les photographies.

Une fois de plus, seul le silence répondit au commissaire qui sentit son calme et son sang-froid diminuer. Il quitta précipitamment la pièce et dit à son fils :

-Je te le confie, Itachi. Tires-en quelque chose.

* * *

Les quatre filles s'étaient réunies sur la pelouse de la cours. Hinata, Ino et Tenten avaient expédié leurs copains à divers endroits prétextant une « importante discussion entre filles où vous n'êtes évidemment pas invités ». Et à cet instant, sur la pelouse, seuls retentissaient les sanglots mal étouffés d'une Temari en perdition.

-… Et là… Il m'a dit « C'était marrant le temps que ça duré mais j'en ai plein les bottes ». Et il est parti…

Ino fronça les sourcils.

-C'est étrange quand même… Ca ne ressemble pas du tout à Naruto.

-Je n'osais pas le dire, ajouta timidement Hinata, mais c'est vrai que je l'ai connu plus… doux… Gentil… Et sérieusement, ce ne pouvait pas être faux. On ne peut pas simuler les sentiments de cette façon.

-Je ne crois pas, répliqua sèchement Temari, vous ne le connaissez pas tel que je le connais, ce connard.

-Ecoute-les Temari, peut-être qu'elles ont raison. Il ne t'as sûrement pas donné la vraie raison de ce… subit changement de sentiments.

-Mais arrêtez de me donner de faux espoirs !

-Temari ! Reprends-toi ! Où est passée la fille combattive que j'ai connue ? Bordel, écoute-moi au lieu de m'interrompre ! Tu crois vraiment que _NARUTO UZUMAKI_ pourrait jurer fidélité et faire serment de la protéger à une fille – ce qui équivaut pour lui à une promesse d'amour éternel – pour ensuite la jeter sous prétexte qu'il s'est lassé ? Hurla Tenten.

Cela parut chagriner la blonde et la calmer en même temps. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel immensément bleu et sourit.

-Vous avez raison les filles… Il m'a rendue niaise le con…

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire et le sujet dériva :

-Alors, sinon, ça se passe bien le quatuor ?

-Nickel. La petite gamine pense qu'elle pourra un jour me prendre mon statut de « Reine Dirty »… Elle rêve !

-Hey ! Protesta Ino, elle est là, elle ne rêve pas ! D'ailleurs, Sasuke m'a dit que j'étais largement meilleure que toi…

-L'amour rend vraiment aveugle !

Pour toute réponse, Ino déboucha sa bouteille d'eau et en balança le fond qu'il y restait sur sa rivale qui riposta avec sa propre bouteille.

* * *

Décidément, pensait Naruto, ces toilettes allait devenir le nouveau QG. Un message était inscrit sur le miroir des toilettes, toujours codé.

-Je t'attendrais près du CDI à 18 h 30. Ne sois pas en retard. On doit parler de notre boss. Et de ses attentes. Si tu ne viens pas, je considèrerais ça comme un refus et elle en paiera les conséquences, lut Kyuubi.

En plus, ça promettait d'être une peste, cette espionne… Comment savait-il qu'il s'agissait d'une fille ? Itachi n'était pas bi, il détestait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à Sasuke. Et en plus, le message était écrit au rouge à lèvres. Il se rapprocha pour analyser la couleur. Corail. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule fille qui portait cette teinte. Pour vérifier, il mit un de ses doigts sur le rouge à lèvres étalé sur le miroir et le porta à son nez. Parfum d'orange. C'est comme ça qu'il eut la confirmation que l'espionne était bel et bien une peste. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

-Sakura… Feula-t-il dans le silence des toilettes.

* * *

-Salut les gosses !

-Maître Hatake ! Cria Ino, mais que faites-vous là ?

Kakashi, qui venait de passer, pendant la récréation de 16 heures, sourit doucement à son élève.

-En fait, je cherche Naruto. Vous ne sauriez pas où il est ?

Puis, constatant qu'un silence pesant c'était abattu sur l'assistance, il dévisagea Temari.

-Oh non…

Puis il s'en alla, sans rien ajouter d'autre.

Ce petit con n'avait quand même pas osé ? Kakashi avait été contacté par un appelant inconnu… Toujours la même chose : remettre à niveau Kyuubi, qui avait dû perdre par manque de pratique. Et Kakashi ne pouvait pas refuser. Pour des raisons X et Y, il n'avait aucun moyen de refuser…

-Putain de merde, il va m'entendre celui-là !

Puis il s'arrêta devant les toilettes, il savait parfaitement que Kyuubi s'y trouvait.

-PUTAIN DE MERDE KYUUBI RAMENE ILLICO TON CUL DE RENARD DEVANT MOI !

La porte s'ouvrit et Naruto, un air hautain qui ne lui seyait pas du tout sur le visage apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Bonjour, Maître Hatake. Une remise en forme ?

-Donc, ce n'est pas qu'une stupide rumeur. Tu t'es bel et bien remis au combat ?

* * *

**À suivre...**


	8. Nom : Hatake Kakashi

**Auteur :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Danse !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, même pas Yoruno Tenshi, qui n'appartient qu'à sa propre personne (c'est ce qu'il dit hein) !

**Résumé :** Maintenant que Sasuke l'a quittée pour Ino, Sakura ne voit plus qu'une chose : la vengeance. Elle trouve un allié inattendu mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu à cause du contrat. Si elle avait su, Sakura aurait-elle signé, malgré tout ?

**Pairing :** Sasu/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Naru/Tema, Shika/Hina, Saku/Ita, Ino/Ita (sens unique) et Sasu/Saku (sens unique)

**Notes :** OOC, Univers Alternatif, Suite de Dirty.

* * *

_Demande-moi le ciel, il ne restera que la nuit. Demande-moi le soleil, je comblerais tes désirs quitte à me brûler les ailes._

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Nom : Hatake Kakashi, profession : professeur de Danse pour l'Akatsuki.**_

Naruto sourit et s'écarta de la porte pour laisser passer Kakashi. Bien que les toilettes du lycée Sandaime ne fussent pas le lieu idéal pour parler de l'entraînement et des raisons diverses et variées qui avaient poussé Naruto à reprendre ces combats qu'il exécrait, Kakashi franchit le seuil.

- Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure, plaisanta Kyuubi.

- Cesse donc ces stupides blagues. Explique-moi plutôt ce qu'il te prend, bon sang !

Naruto soupira et fixa ses yeux bleus sur les yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis.

- Désolé, Kakashi, je sais bien que j'avais réussi à m'en sortir. Je savais bien qu'être amoureux était une erreur, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais qu'ils te font chanter.

- Pas ici, siffla Naruto. Ailleurs. L'endroit habituel. Ce soir. A 19 heures.

Kakashi dévisagea le jeune combattant. Il lui rappelait tant cet autre qu'il avait juré de venger. Naruto avait la même fougue, le même entêtement, la même insolence. Obito et lui se ressemblaient, pas physiquement mais ils se ressemblaient. Et Obito était mort.

-Non, non, non. Tu n'arriveras pas à m'esquiver de cette façon. Tu vas venir avec moi, maintenant.

La voix du génie de la danse était menaçante et Naruto haussa un sourcil. Croyait-il effrayer de cette façon celui que l'on surnommait « Le prince du Combat » ? Un sourire sans joie retroussa les lèvres du jeune blond. Il en avait à la pelle des surnoms.

-Pourquoi devrais-je te suivre ?

-Parce que je te le demande, Naruto. S'il te plaît, ajouta Kakashi.

-D'accord. Mais je te suis parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

Ils sortirent des toilettes, laissant un lycéen qui occupait une cabine voisine complètement stupéfait. Les deux amis passèrent devant le petit groupe, ignorant habilement les regards tantôt stupéfaits, tantôt noirs que les membres leurs envoyaient. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la porte vitrée qui servait d'entrée au lycée, Kakashi se tourna et sourit :

-Demain, Ino, n'oublie pas ton cours.

-N…non, répondit-elle vraiment surprise.

* * *

Kakashi continua sa route, Naruto demeurait silencieux à ses côtés. Ils atteignirent une sorte de forêt qui bordait le lycée Sandaime. Respirant l'air frais, Naruto sourit et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent caresser son visage. 

-Pourquoi, Naruto ?

-Il le fallait. Répondit-il d'une voix calme, les yeux toujours clos. Il le fallait, c'était nécessaire.

-Je ne crois pas. On a toujours le choix.

Kakashi sourit ironiquement à sa propre phrase. C'était faux, on n'avait pas le choix. Ou alors pour des choses futiles. Mais il faisait ça pour pousser Naruto à la confession.

-Je ne l'avais pas. C'était elle ou moi. J'ai préféré elle. C'est con, l'amour. Quand on arrive à préférer quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même…

-Donc, Itachi t'as bien posé un ultimatum… Je suppose que ton choix était : reprends les combats ou elle mourra.

Naruto ne répondit rien et Kakashi prit ce silence pour une confirmation.

-Donc tu l'as quittée, la faisant souffrir, tu as repris les combats, pour la protéger… Mais pourquoi l'avoir quittée ?

-Un jour, elle m'a dit que tant que je serais avec elle, il serait hors de question que je reprenne les combats. Alors je l'ai quittée. Bien sûr, elle souffrira un peu, le temps qu'elle m'oublie. Mais bon sang, je préfère la voir en larmes et me jeter des regards noirs que de voir son nom sur une putain de stèle en marbre ! Je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur, parce que je l'aime cette fille, cette furie, cette conne, je l'aime. Elle m'énerve, elle me casse les couilles, elle me rabaisse, on se dispute, elle bat un peu des cils et je serais prêt à piper Orochimaru…

Kakashi eut une moue de dégoût devant l'image qui s'installait dans son esprit.

-Tu pourrais m'épargner ce genre de visions horribles ?

-C'est pour que tu vois qu'elle me ferait faire n'importe quoi.

-Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Non. Je connais déjà la réponse qu'elle m'aurait donnée. Non, ne recommence pas, je survivrai. Mais elle ne connaît pas Akatsuki. Moi oui.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes qui contemplaient la forêt, agitée par une légère brise tiède.

-Et toi ? Dit soudain Kyuubi, tu n'as toujours pas renoncé à tes cours de danse ?

-Non. Je me suis promis qu'un jour, il serait six pieds sous terre pour avoir fait ça. Alors j'aide Akatsuki et en échange, ils font des recherches.

-Tu as conscience qu'ils ne font aucune recherche ?

-Bien sûr. Ne crois pas que je me laisse manipuler d'une façon aussi stupide. Mais c'est mon moyen de survivre… Chacun a sa façon…

-Mais on survit tous pour la même raison stupide : l'amour…

-Et on revient toujours sur le même sujet, sourit Kakashi, nos amours perdues ou trop vite consommées… C'est pour tout le monde pareil.

Naruto, une nouvelle fois, ne répondit pas. Puis il fut interpellé.

-Tu as dit à Ino qu'elle avait un cours demain…

-Oui.

-Mais moi aussi.

-En effet.

-A la même heure ?

-Exact.

La voix du maître danseur était pleine d'un rire qu'il n'osait laisser s'échapper. Il savait que Naruto bouillonnait de fureur. Il serrait les poings, s'enfonçant ainsi les ongles dans la peau, pour ne pas rouer de coups le professeur de danse.

-Et si jamais elle pose des questions indiscrètes, qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

-Je n'y répondrai pas. Et elle n'insistera pas.

Mais au fond, Kakashi n'espérait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle insiste et qu'elle en parle. Lui, était maintenant âgé d'une trentaine d'années, il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du gosse de dix-sept piges qui se tenait devant lui. Alors, oui, Kakashi n'espérait qu'une seule chose : qu'Ino puisse découvrir ce qu'il se tramait et qu'elle puisse sortir de là ce gamin qui avait grandi trop vite.

* * *

18:05. 

Il était en retard. Sakura commençait à tourner en rond, devant le CDI où elle avait donné rendez-vous à Naruto. Elle espérait qu'il l'avait prise au sérieux parce que si ce n'était pas le cas elle devrait faire du mal à Temari. Et que Naruto ne croit pas que Sakura, la petite gamine sans cervelle qu'elle était il y a six mois, n'avait pas grandi. Il tomberait des nues. Non, elle n'était plus cette espèce de pétasse rose dont le souvenir la rendait malade. Elle avait évolué, peut-être pas dans le bon sens, peut-être pas comme elle l'aurait dû. Mais l'amour fait perdre la tête, c'est bien connu.

18 :07.

Elle lui accordait jusqu'à dix. Après, elle partirait et Temari mourrait. Dans d'atroces souffrances. Et lentement. Sakura se le promettait. Bien sûr, elle avait une dent personnelle contre la blonde qu'elle haïssait peut-être plus qu'Ino. BDC, la voleuse de petit ami. La voleuse d'amant… Sakura soupira. Le matin-même, Itachi lui avait encore parlé d'elle, vantant ses mérites, chantant ses louanges. Et elle n'avait rien répliqué, elle n'avait rien montré. Elle avait bien appris, non ? Masquer ses sentiments.

18 :09.

Plus qu'une minute. Qu'il se dépêche ! Elle n'avait pas que ça à faire et être seule lui rappelaient trop de choses qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Et d'autres encore qu'elle ne désirait qu'enfouir. Un amour à sens unique par exemple. Ou même juste le fait qu'elle soit en train de se perdre volontairement. Par amour.

-Salut, Sakura.

-Tu savais que c'était moi ? Dit-elle en sortant de l'ombre du couloir. Comment ?

-Corail. Il n'y a que toi pour porter une couleur aussi horrible, railla Naruto, la voix acide.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, pendant lequel ils s'évaluèrent du regard. Naruto le brisa, cependant, plutôt rapidement.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Toi, le combat de rue, Itachi et la drogue, c'est une très mauvaise équation. Impossible, je dirais.

-Preuve que tu n'es pas doué en maths, puisqu'elle existe, cette équation.

-Justement. Pourquoi.

Sakura se laissa glisser le long du mur et tourna la tête vers Naruto qui avait fait de même.

-Pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Par amour.

-Pour Sasuke ? … Ou bien pour Itachi ?

-Garde cette question pour toi.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.

-Je n'étais pas là pour ça.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Pour te dire qui j'étais.

-Et ? Dis-moi plutôt comment t'en es venue à cette putain d'extrémité… Franchement, t'avais pas moyen de rester là-dedans, t'as un bon train de vie, t'es pas malheureuse…

-Bien sûr que si, coupa Sakura d'une voix haineuse, je te rappelle que le garçon que j'aimais m'a quittée pour ma pire ennemie et que toutes mes amies m'ont abandonnée au profit de cette même garce… Le jour du départ d'Ino, j'ai croisé Sasuke… Il m'a ignorée… Et je pleurais, puis on m'a tendu une main. J'ai signé un contrat sans savoir ce qui m'attendait…

-On t'a jamais dit de ne rien signer sans avoir lu ?

-J'étais aveuglée par ma haine et mon chagrin !

-Qu'importe !

-Et toi, Naruto, tu crois que tu es mieux ?

-Moi, au moins, j'ai choisi la vie que je mène !

-Tu sais tout comme moi que le choix n'est qu'une illusion pour nous faire croire au libre arbitre ! Hurla Sakura.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et fixa des yeux exorbités sur la fille.

-Non… Pas toi… Ce n'est pas possible…

-De quoi tu parles ?

* * *

Dans le cimetière, juste après avoir quitté Naruto, Kakashi se taisait. Il se taisait devant une tombe, priant mentalement. Puis il prit la parole. 

-Je suis désolé, Obito.

Il se leva et se détourna, sans jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule.

Dans son CV, il pouvait désormais inscrire :

_**Nom :**Hatake Kakashi._

_**Profession :**Professeur de Danse Classique pour l'Organisation Criminelle Akatsuki._

Il sourit. Ca sonnait bien, même si ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il aurait préféré continuer auprès de Tsunade, sans avoir à mener une double vie. Mais, lorsqu'il avait le même âge que Naruto, il avait fait une connerie. Une promesse ad vitam aeternam à cette Organisation. Obito était mort à cause d'une bande rivale. Il avait pris une balle perdue, à ses douze ans, lors d'un trafic. Et Kakashi n'avait pas supporté le décès de son meilleur ami… Amour ? Il l'ignorait encore. Mais plus jamais cette bande rivale les « Sharks » ne pourrait nuire. Il avait continué d'évoluer dans le milieu de la danse, puis il avait proposé ses services à Akatsuki.

Il aidait les combattants à prendre en souplesse en rapidité. Il leur apprenait à évoluer en rythme, sans se soucier de la gravité. Comme un danseur classique.

Pathétique. Bien sûr que Kakashi aurait pu renoncer, sans problème et vivre une vie tranquille. Mais un jour, l'un de ses élèves, un gamin blond comme les blés avec de grands yeux bleus l'avait regardé d'un air triste et pourtant tellement terre à terre et lui avait dit : « Tu sais, Kakashi, moi, si j'avais le choix, j'irais à l'école » ; le gosse avait neuf ans. Et Kakashi s'était pris d'affection alors il était resté, se promettant de sortir de ce gosse des griffes de l'Akatsuki.

Pour l'instant, Naruto était mineur et donc, simple combattant. Mais quand il serait plus vieux, Itachi se débrouillerait peut-être pour le faire monter en grade. Quoique… Pas sûr, Kyuubi était tellement imprévisible, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qu'il allait faire…

* * *

Le lendemain, Sasuke attendait avec le dossier, à l'endroit prévu avec Shikamaru. Il arriva de sa traditionnelle démarche ennuyée et il lança un regard à Sasuke. 

-Ca risque de mal finir cette histoire. Il faut y mettre un terme avant qu'il n'y ait des morts.

-Pour une fois, sourit Sasuke, je suis d'accord. Je vais aller chercher Naruto et je vais lui parler. Tout ça reste strictement entre nous.

-Tu me connais.

-C'était une affirmation, pas un ordre. Ca m'écorche de le dire, mais je te fais confiance.

Sasuke tourna les talons et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Chercher Kyuubi dès le matin n'avait jamais été un de ses passe-temps favoris. Surtout quand il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit après une dispute salée avec son père et son frère.

Soupirant, et tapant dans un caillou, le brun se mit en quête de son meilleur ennemi.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Tenten, Temari et Ino froncèrent les sourcils d'un même mouvement. Neji et Sasuke n'étaient pas là. Shikamaru et Hinata non plus. Curieux. Très curieux même, alors qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous au même endroit à la même heure. Ino était inquiète car la veille, elle avait reçu un appel de Sasuke lui demandant si elle avait croisé Naruto. Mais personne ne l'avait vu depuis trois jours. 

Une large main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Temari. Elle se retourna et découvrit son frère Kankurô.

-Tu sais pas où est Kyuubi, par hasard ?

Sa voix était froide, comme figée par une fureur incontrôlable.

-Non pourquoi ? Tu sais très bien que je ne lui adresse plus la parole. J'aime pas le ton de ta voix, Kankurô, que se passe-t-il, tu m'inquiètes… qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Tu l'aimes ?

-A ton avis.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-OUI ! Cria Temari, évidemment que je l'aime, je n'ai pas oublié en une semaine !

-Alors, mieux vaut pour toi que tu ne saches pas.

Kankurô tourna les talons et Temari blanchit. Elle avait compris. Des points blancs apparurent devant ses yeux puis elle n'entendit plus rien, sauf le bruit qu'elle fit lorsqu'elle heurta le sol.

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, rien d'extraordinaire mais Naruto a disparu depuis trois jours. Où est-il ? Est-ce volontaire ? Est-il blessé dans un combat qui aurait mal tourné ? Ou alors a-t-il tout simplement décidé de laisser tomber le lycée ? 

Et Temari, qu'a-t-elle compris ?

Et Sakura… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour horrifier Naruto à ce point-là ?

Suite au prochain chapitre…

_**J'aime pas le chantage aux reviews mais là... 5 reviews sur ce chapitre pour la suite s'il vous plaîîîît pour me prouver que je ne me casse pas la tête pour que dalle !**_


	9. Le feu de vivre

**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Danse !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, même pas Yoruno Tenshi, qui n'appartient qu'à sa propre personne (c'est ce qu'il dit hein) !

**Résumé :** Maintenant que Sasuke l'a quittée pour Ino, Sakura ne voit plus qu'une chose : la vengeance. Elle trouve un allié inattendu mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu à cause du contrat. Si elle avait su, Sakura aurait-elle signé, malgré tout ?

**Pairing :** Sasu/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Naru/Tema, Shika/Hina, Saku/Ita, Ino/Ita (sens unique) et Sasu/Saku (sens unique)

**Notes :** OOC, Univers Alternatif, Suite de Dirty.

_**NOTES BIS ET IMPORTANTE :**_ Bien sûr, apès autant d'absence, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de vous imposer mes exigences mais voilà... La suite de cette fiction est largement improbable. Irréaliste. Merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur, je fais ce que je peux...

* * *

_L'amour n'est qu'un fléau. Ce n'est pas ce sentiment absurde qui permet de faire de grandes choses ou de belles alliances. L'amour n'est qu'une chimère._

_Itachi Uchiwa_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Le feu de vivre**_

- Tu sais tout comme moi que le choix n'est qu'une illusion pour nous faire croire au libre arbitre ! Hurla Sakura.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche et fixa des yeux exorbités sur la fille.

- Non… Pas toi… Ce n'est pas possible…

- De quoi tu parles ?

Naruto s'assit pour mieux encaisser la nouvelle. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et lança à Sakura un regard plein de pitié et d'incompréhension.

- Tu parles comme moi… après mon premier meurtre. J'ai dit presque la même chose.

- C'était un accident, s'emporta la jeune femme, je ne voulais pas sa mort mais Sasori avait tout découvert, il est venu me faire chanter, je me suis révoltée et le coup est parti tout seul… Mais moi je voulais pas… Je voulais pas…

Sakura triturait l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et Naruto lui attrapa les épaules pour fixer son regard dans les yeux vers de la fille.

- Quand ?

- Hier soir.

- Le cadavre ?

- Au même endroit.

- L'arme ?

- Sur moi.

Le combattant plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir de papier.

- Donne-la-moi.

Sakura recula de trois pas, la main crispée sur l'arme dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'avais un différend de longue date avec Sasori. Toi, tu n'as rien contre lui. Itachi est loin d'être stupide, il se méfierait de toi. Moi, il fera juste disparaître le corps.

- Mais qui te dit que je veux que tu m'aides ? Qui te dit que je vais te laisser faire ?

- Tu n'as que moi.

La voix de Naruto était inhabituellement dure et Sakura recula de plusieurs pas pour tenter de dérober ses tremblements à la vue du garçon. Elle reconnaissait enfin le légendaire Kyuubi, qui s'était bâti un empire de sang. Le blond profita du silence pour observer Sakura de plus près. Elle semblait épuisée, des noirs entouraient ses yeux verts qui avaient perdu tout éclat, ses cheveux étaient ternes et gras et elle avait perdu trop de poids. Il se prit à ressentir de la pitié pour cette pauvre fille. Lui qui avait grandi dans ce milieu connaissait l'horreur d'un climat de suspicion permanent. Il savait que ça rendait fou si on ne pouvait pas s'éloigner de cette réalité quelques heures par jour. Avant, son moyen c'était les combats. Quel était celui de Sakura ? Se faire baiser par Itachi de temps en temps ne devait pas être suffisant.

Naruto s'accroupit près de Sakura qui sanglotait. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille.

- Allez, courage, il y a encore de l'espoir !

- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi as–tu repris… Non arrêté la première fois ?

- Sasuke ne te l'a jamais dit ? S'étonna Naruto.

- Je m'aperçois, depuis quelques mois, que je ne sais rien de lui. Je ne l'aimais que pour la bouille d'ange, mais je ne sais rien de lui, de ses goûts, ses passions, comme Dirty. Je ne me suis doutée de rien. Je l'ai vu danser il y a peu... Et dire que j'avais honte de l'amener avec moi en boîte… Ridicule. Maintenant, quand je suis avec mon homme, je sais que je ne pourrais pas le présenter à mes amies, parce que je n'en ai plus et que ce serait mal vu que je me tape le grand frère après le petit frère… Enfin je m'égare. Pourquoi as-tu arrêté ?

- En fait…

Naruto s'assit par terre, imitée par Sakura. Le lycée était presque plongé dans l'ombre à présent, et la délinquante ne distinguait que vaguement les contours du visage de Naruto. Il lui expliqua que c'était Sasuke et Mikoto qui l'avaient aidé en s'en sortir, à ne pas mourir. C'étaient eux qui avaient permis que Naruto puisse recommencer les cours sans avoir trop de soucis.

- Mais toi, Sakura, pourquoi es-tu avec Itachi ? C'est vraiment la dernière chose que je t'aurais vu faire…

- Bah tu sais, soupira-t-elle, quand le chagrin t'étouffe, tu ne réfléchis pas. Je voulais l'odeur de Sasuke, Itachi avait la même. Un jour, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était plus Itachi qui avait la même odeur que Sasuke mais Sasuke qui sentait comme son frère. C'est stupide non ? Il est vil et cruel, il est pourri jusqu'à la moelle mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer son côté doux, intelligent et merveilleux. Sasuke disait qu'Itachi n'a pas de cœur. Je dirais plutôt qu'il a peur de l'amour.

- L'amour est étrange, confirma Naruto. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que l'on s'allie toi et moi. Fais-moi confiance, je te soutiendrais. Je te protègerais.

Sakura hésita longtemps puis…

- D'accord.

- Parfait. Alors dis-moi où est ce bon vieux Sasori.

- Au parking désaffecté...

- Très bien.

Naruto se leva et Sakura amorça un mouvement identique. Elle le conduisit au parking désaffecté où plus personne n'allait. Akatsuki l'avait racheté pour pouvoir s'en servir comme aire de combat. Naruto sourit en se rapellant que c'était ici qu'il avait affronté Gaara pour la première fois. Et Gaara avait perdu, alors que beaucoup misaient sur lui.

Le blond regarda la mi-obscurité propre aux lieux souterrains avec un air de nostalgie qui intrigua Sakura.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est ici que j'ai connu mon premier ami de combat, Gaara. Oh tiens, rajouta-t-il en voyant le cadavre de Sasori, tu ne l'as pas raté. Tant mieux c'était un connard.

Sakura baissa la tête, coupable.

- Excuse-moi, dit Naruto, j'oublie tout le temps que c'est le premier. Moi non plus je n'aime pas parler de mon premier...

Sakura le regarda et sourit franchement. Si elle avait su que Naruto était aussi sympa, elle aurait été moins méchante avec lui. Il la détestait et pourtant il l'aidait. Bien sûr, Sakua n'était pas idiote ! Si la vie de Temari n'avait pas été en jeu, jamais kyuubi ne l'aurait aidée.

Il l'interrompit dans ses pensées en lui demandant :

- L'arme maintenant.

Sakura lui tendit le revolver et Naruto essuya minutieusement les empreintes avant d'y déposer les siennes.

- Bien, pars. N'appelle pas l'Organisateur, je m'en charge.

- Tu reprends ?

Il haussa les épaules et eut un sourire éblouissant.

- Je n'ai pas le choix : ma femme et une idiote sont menacées de mort, je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire.

- Merci.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi. N'importe qui ferait ça.

Sakura tourna les talons et partit sans demander son reste. Kyuubi attendit un peu avant d'attraper son téléphone portable et de composer le numéro honni d'Itachi.

_- Quoi ?_

- Envoie-moi des nettoyeurs, j'ai un cadavre sur les bras.

_- Kyuubi...? Où es-tu ?_

- Au parking désaffecté.

_- Qui est ta pauvre victime ?_

- Sasori.

_- Tu t'es donc finalement vengé ! Je considère que tu réintègres l'Organisation._

- Evidemment, abruti. Sinon, je ne t'appellerais pas.

_- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. Je suis supérieur à toi. Et je te rappelle que je détiens la vie de Temari entre mes mains._

- J'en ai rien à foutre de cette conne.

_- Bien, les nettoyeurs seront là dans dix minutes. Attends-les, je viens aussi j'ai à te parler. _

Naruto raccrocha en soupirant. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de voir la tête à claques d'Itachi. De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Il sortir son paquet de cigarettes et un petit sachet contenant du canabis. Il attrapa des feuilles et roula son pétard tout en attendant les nettoyeurs et ce connard d'Organisateur.

Malgré tout, Naruto arrivait à ressentir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration pour lui : il avait réussi à faire tomber amoureuse la fille la plus insensible qu'il n'ait jamais rencontrée. Peut-être l'avait-il mal jugée au final. Il fut interrompu par une voiture qui se gara près de lui. Il alluma son pétard quand Itachi descendait de la voiture.

- Kyuubi, je te conseille d'éteindre ça tout de suite. Tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas que mes combattants fument avant un combat.

- Comment ça avant un combat ? Rétorqua Naruto en lui crachant sa fumée au visage.

- Eh bien, je vais te tester. Tu vas enchaîner les combats pendant trois jours. Autrefois tu t'en serais sorti intact. As-tu perdu de ta fougue ou pas ?

Naruto grogna. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Sasuke allait le tuer d'être absent pendant trois jours.

* * *

_**Trois jours plus tard.**_

Ino et Tenten échangèrent un regard inquiet. Temari s'était évanouie au beau milieu de la rue. Elles avaient dû la porter avec l'aide de Kankurô jusquà l'infirmerie et depuis, elle n'avait pas bougé.

Ino faisait les cent pas, retournant le problème dans tous les sens et ne comprenant toujours pas. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Tenten elle, pensait avoir compris, avec le peu du passé de Naruto qu'elle connaissait. Et c'était justement cela qui l'inquiétait le plus.

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit à la volée et Gaara débarqua.

- Kankurô !

Celui-ci lâcha la main de sa soeur et regarda son petit frère.

- Je l'ai retrouvé ! Tu avais raison, ce connard d'Organisateur lui a fait passé le test des 72 combattants.

- Eh merde.

Gaara semblait complètement instable et son regard brillait d'une folie qui fit peur aux deux filles.

- Oh, je veux y aller. Moi j'avais arrêté parce qu'il en faisait plus. Maintenant qu'il a repris, je veux combattre contre lui et le tuer enfin !

Kankurô lança un regard aux amies de sa soeur qui paraissaient complètement horrifiées et entraîna son petit frère hors de la pièce. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles entendent le reste de la conversation qui risquait de les choquer encore plus. Kankurô était d'accord avec Gaara, au moins sur un point. Si Naruto continuait les combats, ils seraient forcés de le tuer. Parce que le Marionettiste ne voulait plus voir sa soeur souffrir pour ça, il était prêt à tout. Et il n'était pas fou, il savait que Temari était amoureuse de Kyuubi depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il ne comprenait pas. Kankurô pensait pourtant que ce sentiment était réciproque. Alors pourquoi ?

Ino se tourna vers Tenten, l'air effaré.

- Il n'était pas sérieux quand il parlait de tuer Naruto ?

- J'ai bien peur que si...

Tenten semblait si sérieuse qu'Ino fut prise d'un fou rire nerveux.

- C'est pas possible de parler de tuer comme on parle du beau temps... C'est pas possible, c'est inhumain.

- Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas et que moi non plus, je ne sais pas, la gamine.

La blonde calma son fou rire et s'assit sur une chaise.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que Temari accepte qu'on étale sa vie privée... Tu sais, si tu veux des informations complémentaires, demande-lui, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est... As-tu déjà entendu parler des combats de rue ?

* * *

Neji et Hinata Hyuuga étaient issus d'une famille très noble et très célèbre. A cause de cette famille on aurait pu croire que le talent était héréditaire, contrairement à l'image que donnait la famille Uzumaki. Tout le monde savait que les Hyuuga étaient influents, tant sur la vie culturelle de Konoha que sur sa vie politique. Allez savoir pourquoi, l'avis du chef de famille était extrêmement important.

Ce fut pourtant la première fois, depuis près de dix-huit ans que Hiashi Hyuuga ignorait ce qu'il devait faire dans une situation aussi tendue.

- ... Et Shikamaru Nara est venu m'exposer les faits. Ce qu'il a découvert est absolument effarant. Cet enfant est vraiment très doué.

Les deux adolescents fixèrent le chef de famille.

- Vous dites que Shikamaru a découvert une taupe au sein même de la police ? Attendez, c'est impossible, les policiers eux-mêmes ne s'en sont jamais rendu compte ! Comment Nara, aussi intelligent soit-il, aurait pu s'en rendre compte ? Il ne fait même pas partie de la police ! Explosa Neji.

Hiashi passa sa main sur son visage dans un geste plein de lassitude.

- Justement Neji. Justement. Il ne connait pas les hommes de cette équipe et encore moins le masque qu'ils revêtissent. Ainsi il lui est plus aisé de découvrir ce qui cloche.

- Arrêtez mon oncle. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire qu'un simple élève de première peut démasquer un tel complot !

C'est à ce moment qu'Hinata sortit de la torpeur que lui avait inspiré la découverte.

- Shikamaru est l'élève qui a reçu le plus de demandes pour les écoles les plus prestigieuses. Et il n'est qu'en première. Il pourrait avoir largement tous les diplômes qu'il veut. C'est un génie ! Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il sort avec moi, mais bel et bien parce que c'est le cas. On le dit plus intelligent que le quatrième, qui lui-même était un génie.

Neji n'eut plus rien à dire. Il ne pouvait même plus compter le nombre de fois où son ami l'avait aidé pour les cours, lui expliquant des choses qu'il n'était pas censé connaître.

-Bien. Donc, admettons que Nara ait eu raison... Que risque-t-il de se passer ?

Hiashi passa une main sur son visage, montrant par là même son inquiétude.

-Eh bien... S'il y a effectivement une taupe au sein de la police, toutes les affaires concernant les commenditaires de cette taupe ne seront jamais résolues. Et d'après Shikamaru, il s'agit d'une taupe d'Akatsuki.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel chacun réfléchit à ce qui venait d'être énoncé. Hinata reprit la parole.

-Akatsuki... C'est une organisation criminelle gérant le vaste trafic de drogue qui s'étend sur Konoha, non ?

-Si...

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit, mon oncle, qu'Akatsuki organisait aussi des combats de rue ?

-Si...

-Hinata, où veux-tu en venir ? Pressa son cousin.

-Eh bien, récemment, tu t'en souviens probablement, Neji, trois personnes sont venues au lycée, juste avant le départ d'Ino pour la Chine _(nda : voir dirty)_ et c'étaient des stars du combat de rue...

Neji se redressa, visiblement intéressé par le raisonnement de sa cousine.

-Il s'agissait, continua-t-elle, du Marionettiste, de Shukaku et de Kyuubi... les trois sont recherchés, d'après Shikamaru, pour meurtre, coups et blessures, consommation de stupéfiants... et association de malfaiteurs...

-Tu penses qu'ils sont liés à Akatsuki ?

-Mais oui. C'est même évident, non ?

Neji se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Il se trouve que justement Kyuubi a disparu de Sandaime depuis trois jours, après avoir quitté sa petite amie à qui il avait promis de se ranger, du moins tant qu'il serait avec elle. Bon sang ! Mais bien sûr, c'était évident ! Hinata, tu es un génie !

Déposant un léger baiser sur le front de sa cousine, Neji sortit de la pièce sans même prendre congé auprès de son oncle. Ino lui avait parlé de Tenshi et de Selena. Elle lui avait parlé de leur passé et de leur mise en couple, parce qu'elle avait trouvé cette histoire touchante. Et Neji l'avait retenue pour les mêmes raisons. Mais à présent, il lui semblait que Yoruno pourrait être utile. Qu'il pourrait aider à comprendre.

Quand Neji arriva et frappa chez le médecin, il se maudit de ne pas avoir téléphoné avant. Si Ino n'était pas là, le médecin ne voudrait peut-être pas lui parler. Tenshi ouvrit la porte, le cheveux emmêlés, en pyjama, une tasse à la main. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Neji :

-Ino n'est pas là...

-En fait, c'était vous que je voulais voir... Répondit Neji, je peux entrer ?

Tenshi tourna la tête pour réfléchir quelques secondes et il s'écarta de la porte.

-Entre, je t'en prie.

-Merci, lança Neji en se précipitant dans la cuisine du couple.

Selena, qui était en train de manger un morceau de croissant, écarquilla les yeux et regarda son mari.

-Euh, que se passe-t-il ?

Tenshi haussa les épaules, pour lui signifier qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée et les deux fixèrent neji qui se servait une tasse de café, sans même demander.

-Fais comme chez toi, grommela Selena avec un sourire mi figue mi raisin.

-Oh, merci. En fait, je suis venu ici pour...

-T'inviter au petit déj' ? Coupa Tenshi.

-Non. Pour vous parler des combats de rue.

L'ambiance s'alourdit immédiatement. Le couple échangea un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

-Que veux-tu savoir ? Demanda Tenshi.

-Akatsuki existait déjà quand vous combattiez ? Etait-ce une bande rivale ?

Le médecin d'Ino soupira profondément et passa sa main sur son visage.

-Non. Mon organisation, Hiryuu, est l'ancien nom d'Akatsuki. Je faisais partie d'Akatsuki.

-Donc, vous en connaissez les membres...

-Hey ! Je te parle de ça, il y a vingt ans, jeune homme ! Orochimaru n'en était qu'à ses débuts, quand je combattais !

Selena posa une main sur celle de son mari qui menaçait de devenir violent.

-Orochimaru ? Le célèbre dealer qui a disparu de la circulation depuis quelques temps sans que personne ne sache pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas là pour ça. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous souvenez-vous de Shikamaru Nara ?

-Oui, répondirent en choeur Selena et Tenshi.

-Eh bien, cet huluberlu est un génie. Un vrai. Lorsqu'il est entré au lycée, on lui a fait passé des tests de QI à son insu, il est à plus de deux cents points. Il arrive à extraire des données exactes les plus dissimulées dans les dossiers les plus obscurs. On lui a demandé d'enquêter à propos d'un ami qui était étrange... Naruto. Il a quitté Temari alors qu'il l'aime à en perdre la raison qu'il n'a pas. On trouvait tous ça étrange et Shikamaru a épluché en détails tous les dossiers traitant de près ou de loin de Naruto – soit dit en passant, ce mec a un casier long comme mon bras – et il a révélé des faits des plus inquiétants...

Neji fit une pause avant de lâcher sa bombe.

-Il y a une taupe haut placé dans la hierarchie de la police.

-Oui, en effet. Il y en a une. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, elle n'était pas là à mon époque, mais Ion, un de mes amis de combat, me tient régulièrement au courant des évolutions de l'Organisation. Apparemment, l'ancien programmateur des combats a été assassiné et un jeune policier qui semblait pourri jusqu'à la moëlle a été repéré à ce moment. Il est entré en tant qu'Organisateur directement.

-Ce qui signifie...

-Oui, tu as compris. Kyuubi sait de qui il s'agit.

* * *

-Mais, mais...

Ino était toujours sous le choc des révélations de son amie. Elle savait que Naruto avait trempé dans des affaires louches et elle ne le jugeait pas. Elle s'en fichait même, mais elle venait d'apprendre que c'était quelque chose de très grave. Les combats de rue étaient non seulement violents mais en plus illégaux et meurtriers. Très meurtriers. Un seul survivant par combat. Et Naruto était toujours en vie.

Tenten se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa jeune amie.

-Je sais. Ca fait toujours un choc quand on l'apprend. Respire. Réfléchis. Tu verras que ça paraît évident. C'est dur à accepter, bien sûr, mais là, je n'ai pas le temps de t'épargner. Temari s'est évanouie et elle ne s'évanouit jamais sans raison valable. Elle a dû retirer quelque chose de grave de ce que lui a dit Kankurô. Mais quoi ? Parce que, personnellement, je n'ai rien calculé.

-Je... J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Je n'en reviens pas... Oh mon dieu, je crois que je vais vomir.

Ino se leva prcipitamment et sortit en trombe passant devant Gaara et Kankurô qui palabraient d'un air sombre, la main sur la bouche. Arrivée aux toilettes de l'étage, elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait déjeuné. Une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Kankurô.

-Eh bien, Ino, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ? C'est quoi le test des 72 combattants ?

-cela ne te regarde pas. Reste en dehors de tout ça, tu es trop sensible pour comprendre ne serait-ce qu'un quart de cette affaire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne me connais pas !

Kankurô eut un sourire sardonique.

-Ca, c'est toi qui le dis. Mais je peux t'assurer que cette histoire te dépasse, que tu connaisses Kakashi et Yoruno, ou pas.

Kankurô se détourna et rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait au coin du couloir pour partir sur les lieux du combat. Les deux frères en étaient venus à la conclusion suivante : ils avaient promis à leur soeur de ne reprendre le combat qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Et Gaara avait dit que leur soeur à l'infirmerie à cause de Kyuubi était une extrême urgence. Ils allaient donc retourner auprès de l'Organisateur et casser la gueule de Naruto de façon définitive.

Ino resta bras ballants, surprise de la réplique du Marionettiste.

-Mais que vient faire Maître Hatake dans cette histoire ? Chuchota-t-elle éberluée.

* * *

Voilà ! Après tant d'absence voici mon nouveau chapitre de Danse ! que vous avez tant attendu ! A bientôt en reviews !


	10. Famille

**Auteure :** Temi-chou

**Titre :** Danse !

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, même pas Yoruno Tenshi, qui n'appartient qu'à sa propre personne (c'est ce qu'il dit hein) !

**Résumé :** Maintenant que Sasuke l'a quittée pour Ino, Sakura ne voit plus qu'une chose : la vengeance. Elle trouve un allié inattendu mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu à cause du contrat. Si elle avait su, Sakura aurait-elle signé, malgré tout ?

**Pairing :** Sasu/Ino, Neji/Tenten, Naru/Tema, Shika/Hina, Saku/Ita, Ino/Ita (sens unique) et Sasu/Saku (sens unique)

**Notes :** OOC, Univers Alternatif, Suite de Dirty.

**Notes bis :**Mention d'un tout petit Kiba/Naru, en sens extrêmement unique.

**Notes ter :** La phrase en italiques aurait pu être : « C'est nous qui sommes de son sang. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? » « On est sa famille ». C'est issu de Buffy Contre les Vampires, la saison 5, quand on apprend la soi-disant vérité sur Tara.

* * *

_La vraie famille, c'est ceux pour qui tu donnerais ta vie avec plaisir. La vraie famille, c'est celle qui t'empêcherait de faire une telle ânerie._

_Haruno Sakura._

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Famille.**_

Gaara abattit son poing sur la table, faisant trembler les deux verres qui s'y trouvaient. Kankurô leva la tête et regarda son frère.

-Que t'arrive-t-il, Shu ?

-Mon indic refuse de me parler, gronda Gaara. Il a peur pour sa vie, et préfère mourir de ma main que de celle de l'Organisation. On n'a plus aucune source d'information.

Kankurô perdit son sourire. C'était extrêmement gênant. Kyuubi n'avait toujours pas reparu, et cela faisait une semaine et demi qu'il avait plié bagage.

Les informations de Gaara s'étaient taries après le test des 72 combattants. Naruto avait réussi, mais avait perdu beaucoup de ses capacités depuis qu'il avait arrêté les combats. C'est pour cela qu'Akatsuki avait décidé de le garder en quarantaine.

Ino n'avait plus de cours de danse privé avec Hatake. Ce qui signifiait que Kakashi était chargé de rendre sa souplesse et son instinct à Kyuubi. Kankurô soupira de nouveau. Cela leur laissait un délai de quarante jours. Après, Naruto reviendrait le tueur asocial qu'il avait été. Après le blond jovial disparaîtrait et laisserait place au monstre qui est en lui.

Kankurô se leva et rejoignit Gaara qui était sorti. Il lui parla doucement à l'oreille puis Gaara éclata de rire, une lueur meurtrière au fond des yeux. En effet, le Marionettiste était digne de sa réputation.

Il venait d'avoir un plan.

* * *

Ino descendit son torse, et leva sa jambe, le plus haut qu'elle puisse puis elle exécuta un saut de chat. Elle interrompit ses mouvements et se tourna vers Maître Jiraiya.

-Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Maître hatake, aujourd'hui, est-il souffrant ?

-En quelque sorte, soupira Jiraiya. Reprends, ton arabesque n'était pas assez tendue. Tu n'étais pas bien placée, ton pied n'était pas bien orienté.

-Désolée...

Ino se remit en place, face au large miroir et recommença ses pas.

-Mais Maître... Savez-vous quel est le lien entre Maître Hatake, Akatsuki et les combats de rue ?

Jiraiya, un homme massif, aux épaules larges et à l'épaisse cheveulure blanche, cessa la musique et s'approcha d'Ino, un air menaçant sur le visage :

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses. C'est trop dangereux, oublie cet imbécile de Kakashi et concentre-toi sur ta prochaine représentation.

* * *

Neji ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Naruto n'avait-il rien dit ? Il connaissait toute l'Organisation, pourquoi ne pas avoir balancé ?

Avec Sasuke comme ami, il aurait pu être protégé ! Et en plus, il connaissait le nom de la taupe.

-Dr Yoruno...

-Tenshi.

-Tenshi, reprit Neji, pourquoi Naruto n'a-t-il pas dit tout ce qu'il savait à propos d'Akatsuki à la police ?

Tenshi se leva embrassa le crâne de sa femme qui lui sourit et se servit une tasse de thé. En proposa une à Neji qui répéta sa question. Tenshi se tourna donc vers le jeune homme.

-Akatsuki... Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que Naruto était livré à lui-même, quand il a croisé la route d'Akatsuki ? Que l'Organisation lui a tout appris ? Le combat ? Les bonnes manières ? La lecture ? Pour Naruto, Akatsuki est sa famille. Il ne peut pas renoncer ainsi. C'est impossible pour lui, il ne peut pas balancer toutes ces personnes qui l'ont accompagné pendant dix-huit ans.

Neji ne disait rien et Tenshi ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler, pour trouver une justification aux actes de Naruto, aux siens par la même occasion.

-Depuis tout jeune, Kyuu a entendu des phrases comme « Nous sommes ta famille » « Trahir sa famille c'est être un moins que rien ». Ion, mon contact, m'a parlé de lui, quand il est arrivé. Il m'a dit « Un jeune aussi talentueux que toi, Aisu » mais j'aurais préféré que Naruto ne replonge pas.

Tenshi s'arrêta finalement de parler, sous les yeux effarés de son épouse. Il haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

-C'est rare que je parle autant. Mais, Neji, il faut que tu comprennes : si tu veux que l'Organisateur soit arrêté et Akatsuki démentelée, il ne va pas falloir compter sur les trois grands. Ni Shukaku, ni le Marionettiste, ni Kyuubi ne balanceront les membres.

-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

Tenshi ferma les yeux et les rouvrit.

-Je connais le nom de l'Organisateur. Je ne fais plus partie de l'Organisation depuis vingt ans. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le balancer.

-Eh merde ! Pesta Neji.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka n'était pas vraiment un adolescent comme les autres. Oh, bien sûr, comme les autres, il avait des rêves, comme les autres, il avait un projet de carrière, mais contrairement aux autres, il ne se faisait aucune illusion.

Il savait qu'il accepterait le premier job venu quelque soit son niveau d'études parce que sinon, sa mère et sa soeur le foutraient dehors, comme elles avaient déjà failli le faire quand il avait commencé à partir en live. Il était violent mais tentait de le cacher.

Il aimait le sang, serait prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pourvu que ce soit bien payé, c'est pour ça qu'il n'hésita pas un seul instant.

Il accepta l'offre de Gaara, ce mec qu'il avait déjà vu avec Naruto. Il accepta d'entrer dans l'Akatsuki pour aider Naruto, pour se faire du fric, et surtout, surtout, pour s'éclater et éclater des tronches dans des combats.

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'est ne rien dire à personne, pas même à Kyuubi lui-même, qu'il était un envoyé de Shukaku, Démon du Sable, qui avait abandonné les combats de rue apprès le départ de Kyuubi et du Marionettiste.

Shukaku affirmait être parti parce qu'il s'ennuyait de plus en plus et qu'il était le plus fort. Mais Kiba savait très bien que Gaara n'avait pas fait ça parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il avait fait ça parce que Temari lui avait demandé. Et Kiba n'était pas aussi bête que Gaara pour éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un. Et ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto, qui l'avait poussé à accepter, n'était pas de l'amour. Définitivement pas.

* * *

-Tiens, voici du désinfectant et des pansements pour tes blessures...

Naruto grogna de douleur et se tourna vers Sakura.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Itachi m'a demandé de venir te voir régulièrement. Il dit que le processus de déhumanisation ne doit pas être complet, qu'il faut que tu gardes tes esprits pour pouvoir protéger l'Organisation... Je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais...

-Tais-toi alors. Si quelqu'un apprend que tu m'as parlé, tu te feras trucider.

-Mais non, puisque je viens sur ordre d'Itachi.

Sakura s'assit près de Naruto, sur le lit.

-Tu sais, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurô et tous les autres te cherchent énergiquement...

Naruto baissa la tête. Sakura continua :

-Ils ont épuisé leur contact et mis Shikamaru sur le coup... Je le sais parce que je les espionne, l'air de rien.

Naruto leva la tête et demanda :

-Et... Et Temari ?

Sakura détourna le regard :

-Elle va mal. Elle passe son temps à pleurer, à te maudire, à se maudire aussi. Elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir pu t'aider, te protéger et te rendre heureux...

-Mais c'est justement parce qu'elle me rend heureux que j'ai décidé de la quitter... Je ne veux pas la perdre, pas à cause d'Akatsuki, pas à cause de ce que je suis... De toute façon, elle est mieux sans moi.

Sakura se leva et gifla Kyuubi de toutes ses forces, sachant pertinemment que ça ne lui ferait pas bien mal. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, lui, un regard surpris.

-C'est complètement faux, hurla Sakura, elle n'est pas mieux sans toi, tu es tout ce qu'elle a, tout ce qui fait qu'elle se sent vivre, qu'elle se sent belle, humaine ! Elle t'aime, putain, Naruto ! Ne la laisse pas tomber sous prétexte que tu es un démon ! As-tu entendu parler de Aisu ?

Naruto éclata de rire.

-Aisu, c'est une légende ! Aisu, c'est un homme qui aurait quitté son organisation, sur un coup de tête, parce qu'il est tombé amoureux ? Je n'y crois pas un seul instant !

-C'est à toi de faire vivre cette légende, Kyuu ! C'est à toi que revient le privilège de rendre tout ça possible !

-Je ne peux pas trahir. Je ne peux pas les abandonner, ils sont ma famille.

Sakura secoua la tête.

-Ta famille, c'est les gens qui te cherchent ardemment depuis que tu es parti, cela fait dix jours. Ta famille, c'est ceux qui t'aiment. Que tu aimes. Tu détestes Itachi, tu détestes tous les autres...

Sakura se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la cellule.

-Je te laisse réfléchir à tout ça. Tu es en quarantaine. Tu as déjà fait trois jours. Trente-sept autres t'attendent.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entendit :

-Sakura...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ?

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Il est normal que j'en fasse autant.

-Alors sois ma famille pendant ma quarantaine, rétorqua Naruto, un regard perdu.

Sakura, dos à lui, eut un sourire et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-D'accord.

* * *

_**Fin du chapitre.**_

Je sais, il est court, mais c'est un petit chapitre de transition. Le prochain sera plein de Dirty, je vous le jure ! Là, j'ai pas trop eu l'occasion. Bon, alors, le plan de Kankurô, c'est quoi ?

A la prochaine !


End file.
